Red
by Creedo
Summary: This story takes place prior to Lady Blue, what really caused Starsky and helen's break up and what happens when he turns up missing?
1. Chapter 1

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one, and nothing. The OC's are ours and the idea is loosely based on a movie called 'The hitcher', no infringement on the copyright is intended. The names have been changed to protect the innocent, namely, me!**

**Author's Note: This story is being written with the help of a couple of very important people to me. Thank you Eli for your contributions and encouragement, also written with the constant help of Brook, (she is, and always will be my sounding board.)**

**Red**

**Chapter One**

Starsky walked into the station whistling as he practically skipped down the hall. He was in one of the greatest moods of his life! He had a wonderful night with Helen, a fellow detective, and he couldn't wait to see her at work today. Most people would think that dating a fellow officer was doomed from the start, and although he and Helen fought like cats and dogs at times, they made up in the best ways. And last night….was one of the best!

He bounced into the squad room as Hutch looked up from the desk, his sky blue eyes locking with Starsky's indigo ones. Hutch read his partner like a book, instantly smiling.

"You're late!" Hutch noted sharply, lowering his head, trying to hide his smile.

"Yeah? What's it to ya'?" Starsky shot back, curling up one corner of his mouth in a crooked smile.

"So I take it you and Helen made up?" Hutch again averted his partner's gaze.

Both Helen and Starsky had been fighting a lot more lately, ever since she had made detective. Starsky was content when she was a uniformed officer, his Lady Blue, but once she made detective, he worried more, thought about the possibility of losing her more often, and tried to protect her constantly, causing her to pull away. Truth was, that scared him even more than her making detective.

"I always told Dobey you were a smart boy!" Starsky teased as he grabbed his chair and swung it around, straddling the back side, crossing his arms over the back, staring at Hutch. "Good ta see your college degrees payin' off!" Starsky winked at his partner as Hutch tilted his head to the side in animated disgust.

Truth was, he was happy for Starsky, the man he had come to feel more like a brother to was finally happy, content. He was with a woman he loved, a woman that could very well become, Mrs. David Starsky, therefore also becoming a very important part of Hutch's life as well. What was important to Starsky automatically became important to Hutch…and vice versa. Hutch liked Helen, and more importantly, Helen liked Hutch. All appeared in sync with this harmonious triangle.

"So you guys goin' out again tonight?" Hutch asked, hoping that maybe she would be busy and he and Hutch could catch a beer at Huggy's. As much as Hutch liked Helen, it was hard to share his brunet partner with anyone.

"Nah, not tonight, she's workin' late…" Starsky stated as Hutch perked up. "Wanna catch a bite to eat?" Starsky asked reading his partner's mind. It was hard trying to keep two people happy at the same time, but both of these people were a very important part of his life!

"Love to." Hutch said with a certain amount of warmth welling inside of him. Tonight he had a date, a date with his best friend. He'd get down this whole sharing thing…eventually.

The phone rang on the desk in front of them as Starsky was quick to reach for it, "Starsky…" he answered, and then pulled the phone away from his ear as even Hutch could hear Captain Dobey bellowing.

"_I want you and Hutchinson in my office, now!"_

Starsky looked up at Hutch who was already rising from his chair, "Yes Sir Cap'." The brunet returned the phone its cradle.

"Sounds a little cranky." Hutch observed as he rounded the table. "Edith must have put him on another diet."

"I thought you talked to her about that Blondie?" Starsky retorted as they pulled open the wooden door that separated Dobey's office and the squad room.

"Have a seat." Dobey said as more of an order that a pleasantry.

Both detectives obediently obeyed. "What's up Cap? Did Hutch do something wrong again?" Starsky asked earning him a glaring stare from his partner.

"Looks like we got ourselves a serial killer on our hands, making his way to Bay City," Dobey began his oration. "He's or she's been making their way up the coast, from San Diego, into Orange County, Santa Monica, next stop should be in or near Bay City. There have been a total of nine murders; best we got to go on is the killer may be posing as a possible hitchhiker. Witnesses have spotted the victims on three occasions, picking up hitchhikers on the side of the road. Next time they are seen…well let's just say, it ain't pretty."

"Is that all you got to go on Cap, a hitchhiker?" Hutch asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Pretty much, MO is the same, the victims have been found on the side of the road, throats sliced, left to bleed to death…then usually the car is found a short time later, not far from the bodies. R&I is working with witnesses trying to come up with a positive ID on this person, but all we have is quick glimpses, they can't even tell us for sure if it is a man or a woman."

"You mean to tell me, nine murders and we don't have shit to go on? Zip? Nada? Zilch? This guy is good, but he's bound to slip up soon!" Starsky noted.

"Well when he does, I want both of you there to pick his ass up. This is now your case, your only case! I don't want you two working or thinking about anything else." Dobey commanded his best detective team.

"Yes sir Captain!" Hutch agreed as he rose and took the folder from his Captain's pudgy hand.

He thumbed through the file briefly, cringing as he saw the photos of the mutilated bodies, most of them covered in blood. He sighed as he handed the folder to his partner the folder for examination.

"Cap? What about jurisdiction? I mean what if he never comes to Bay City? The case is out of our jurisdiction isn't it?" Hutch asked his superior officer.

"I have contacted both the counties that the murders have already taken place in, and all the surrounding counties, they have all pledged full cooperation and have opted to waive all jurisdiction limitations to our department. What you boys need to do is get out there and spread the word. I would love nothing more than for this man to avoid Bay City, but the experts seem to think that we are his next target, just by the path he has already taken. We have already alerted the media; they will put a warning out for people to refrain from picking up any hitchhikers." Dobey concluded his meeting with his two officers and dismissed them quickly so they could start working their new assignment.

Starsky and Hutch moved towards the door and quickly left the room, Starsky using his foot to kick the door shut with a slam behind him as Dobey's head shot up in anger at the impish man.

As soon as Starsky lifted his head, his face lit up to see Helen sitting her pretty little rear on his desk.

He looked up as his face immediately lit. "Hey, whatya doin' here? I thought you worked tonight?" He said as he moved closer to her, kissing her cheek and touching her elbow with his hand.

"I am working tonight, but I was hoping to talk to you." She said, her dark brown eyes staring into his dark blue ones. "You gotta minute?" She asked as she tipped her head to the side.

Starsky saw the look in her eyes, he glanced at Hutch, "Hey I'll be right back." He informed his partner as Helen stood up and Starsky placed his hand at the small of her back and led her out of the crowded squad room into the hall.

They both walked to a still public, yet more secluded area of the hallway before Helen stopped and leaned against the wall. Starsky could see that what ever was on Helen's mind was weighing heavily on her shoulders; he tried in his best Starsky fashion to lighten the moment, turning her around and pressing up against the front of her.

"You little wild thing you. What, you just want to get me all to yourself?" He teased as he kissed her neck.

"Dave not now, I need to tell you something and I don't want you freaking out on me, okay?" She said as she lifted her hand and gently stroked his cheek.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, his concern growing.

"I got a new assignment." She began to explain, feeling his body tense up in front of her.

"And?" He said shortly. "That's what you wanted isn't it?"

They had this argument several times before; she didn't want to have it again, not here, not now, and truthfully, neither did he.

"Well of course it is, but I need _you_ to want it for me." She pled.

Starsky sighed heavily, he had a hard time accepting the fact that she was putting her life on the line…that was his job. He came to realize that he was more chauvinistic than he thought he was, he couldn't allow the woman he loved to endanger herself, and pretend to be okay about it. When David Starsky cared about someone, he did it with his whole heart, and he didn't hold back, this was no exception.

"Tell me what kind of assignment is it?" He knew by her body language he was going to have to hold himself back on this one, it would be a tough one, but he knew he could do it.

"You know the 'Prostitution Murders'?" She started, her voice already cracking slightly as she referred to them by the dubbed name they had been given.

"Yeah?" He growled as he tipped his head down and looked up through his brow at her, making her feel like a child about to be scolded.

"I'm going undercover, I won't be around for the next few days…" She blurted out as he stood straight up in adamant defense.

"Like hell you are!" He shouted causing heads up and down the hallway to turn as he thrust his arm out to his side and pointed to the left of him. "You need to go back in there an' tell them, no way, it's too dangerous, you won't do it! Hell, tell 'em I won't let you! I don't give a damn what you tell 'em just get outta it!"

"Dave, stop it. You're causing a scene." Helen tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Causing a scene? Me? I'm causing a scene? Honey, you ain't seen a scene yet!" The veins in his neck bulged as he looked down at Helen, seeing her looking around nervously.

"I can't do this anymore honey?" She said her upper lip quivering.

"Good, I'm glad you see it my way, no go back in there and tell 'em to find another assignment for you…a safe one." He demanded as he watched the look on her face change from fear to anger.

"That is not _what _I can't do, David! I can't do _this _anymore." She said wagging her finger between him and herself. "I mean you…us…"

_Uh-oh_, he thought, she called him David, he was in trouble now.

"I'm tired of fighting with you about this. We fight about our work all the time…" She said placing a hand on his chest, "I'm tired, I'm done…" Her chocolate colored eyes were filled with pain.

"Look Helen, I can't do this, not here…we need to talk about this, but not right now, I'm late and Hutch is waiting…" Starsky said as Helen's body tensed up under his touch.

"See Dave, that's exactly what I'm talking about…you feel your job is more important than mine…" She said as he tilted his head to the side. "I can't sit back and watch your career take off and watch mine go down the drain simply because you can't handle it." She said as she started to walk away.

"Helen, come back here!" He said reaching his arm out towards her. She continued to storm down the hall. "I'm sorry okay…" He shouted to her, but she didn't turn around. "Okay, well can we still talk about it?" His eyebrows furrowed as he pled with her as she continued to walked away.

"Later Dave, later." She said as she passed through two swinging glass doors, not looking back.

'_Way to go asshole.' _Starsky chastised himself for handling that whole scene in the most inappropriate way. He made himself a mental note to make sure he sent her a dozen long stem red roses along with a hand written apology.

He felt several eyes boring in on him as he passed other officers in the hall on his way back to the squad room, back to Hutch.

XXXX

Starsky hung up the phone after ordering the flowers for Helen and dictating the note that was to accompany them. He knew that she would be working all night, so he arranged to have them delivered tomorrow to her apartment.

He finished getting ready, showering and dressing in a nicer pair of blue jeans, a buttoned down red long sleeve shirt. After applying a generous amount of after shave he looked approvingly at himself in the mirror and then wondered who he was dressing to impress…_Hutch?_

His doorbell rang and he curiously looked towards the front door. He bounced into his living room and grabbed the door knob pulling it open, wondering who he would be greeting.

His eyes opened wide as he looked at the caller's face, the expression of shock washing over his entire face as it flushed bright red. Standing before him was the woman he loved, the woman he had considered marrying on more than one occasion, and hopefully the future mother of his children, only now, she was dressed like a street walker, a two bit hooker from the streets. Her red corset was cinched tightly around her rib cage thrusting her breasts up and nearly out of their confinement. Her black leather shorts were enhanced by black fish net stockings and equally dark knee high leather boots with four inch spiked heels. Truth was, if she wasn't going out looking this, he may really enjoy this get up, but she was on her way out into the streets to try and attract the attention of a murderer. His blood boiled once again, not in anger, but in fear. Her beautiful blond hair was teased four inches high, she had large, red hoop earrings framing her face and enough make up to be a side show for Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey circus. He thought about not only the murderer seeing her, but every other slime ball out there that would immediately start to imagine having sex with her. He couldn't take it.

"Nice to see you have no problem getting into your work." He snapped and immediately regretted the words that flew past his lips before he could stop them. "Look, I'm sorry." He tried to take his hurtful words back, but it was too late.

"Dave, I had to stop by, I can't stay long, but I have to tell you something." She blurted out as she strode past him, and he even found himself admiring her assets. "I can't work like this; you're stressing me out too much. I have to have a clear mind out there; you of all people should understand that." She finished as she turned around to face him as he was following her across the living room.

"I said I was sorry," he said as he flashed her a crooked smile and held out both his arms, "now c'mere."

"No Dave, it's not that easy…" She averted her eyes from his, "I'm sorry…but it's over." The squeak in her voice making it evident that she was emotional.

"Whatya mean over?" He asked, his heart skipping a beat, praying that she wasn't saying what he thought she was saying.

"Just that…over…I can't keep doing this everyday, every case. I find myself out there in the streets thinking about you, that's dangerous."

"Helen, you don't mean this…you're angry and you have every reason to be." He tried to head off this conversation. "Just tell me what I can do to make this better, I'm willing to do whatever you say to make this right."

"I'm not just angry, I'm tired…I'm sorry but this just isn't worth it anymore, I can't fight with you anymore."

Starsky felt his chest tightening, he felt a piece of his heart slowly crack and break off as the realization was beginning to hit him. "Helen, honey…please…I'm beggin' you," He moved closer to her, swallowing hard, his Adam's apple bouncing up and down his throat, "don't do this to me…to us…"

"Dave, don't get me wrong, you're a terrific guy, and I love you, but you and I will never make it, not if I keep doing what I love to do, and you keep being the stubborn hot headed man I first fell in love with." Her eyes were filling with tears, he could see how hard she was trying to be strong, he wanted her to cave to give in, for just a moment, be weak. "I know you only want to protect me, keep me safe, and I love you for that, but you can't do that in our jobs."

Starsky's pleading eyes also filled with moisture, "Honey, I promise, I'll do better…I won't interfere with your job…"

She smiled and let out a small snort, "Yes you will, and you know that as much as I do…It's over Dave, I'm sorry, but it is."

Starsky rushed over to her, "You don't mean it! Tell me you don't love me; tell me you really want to do this!" He said abruptly as he grabbed her by both of the upper arms and kissed her hard. His spirit lifted as he felt her kissing him back, her guard lowering for a brief second, letting herself get lost in his touch, his kiss. His arm dropped to around the small of her back, pulling her closer to him, their lips dancing, intertwined with the each others.

She abruptly pulled back, realizing that he was trying to confuse her, toy with her emotions. Reflexively she drew back and slapped him hard across the cheek causing him to release her immediately.

"Dammit Dave, stop it! Please…just let it go! Let me go!" She said as she rushed to the front door, turning back one more time looking at a stunned brunet, standing there, his hand rubbing his reddened cheek. "Don't call me, don't try an' see me! I really need to move on, _we _need to…Just leave me alone!"

"Please don't do this Helen…" Starsky pled, his eyes looking deeply into hers. "You know I love you, an' I know you love me…the rest we can figure out…"

"Sometimes, loving each other just isn't enough." She blurted out making him stand straight.

"But I thought love was everything?" He tried to force a fake smile, trying desperately to get inside her heart. She shook her head dropping her gaze to the floor in front of her.

"You're not going to do this to me again," She responded, recognizing his attempt at frivolity trying to get her to drop her guard, in the past this tactic had worked on more than one occasion. "Not this time."

"So help me Helen, if you walk out that door…" He pointed to the front of his apartment, switching modes, trying the threatening approach.

"I'm sorry Dave!" She sobbed as she flew out of his apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"_HELEN!" _He screamed out as he heard her footsteps running down his stairs. He ran to the door and ripped it opened just to see her jump into the passenger side of her partner's car and they sped away.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one, and nothing. The OC's are ours and the idea is loosely based on a movie called 'The hitcher', no infringement on the copyright is intended. The names have been changed to protect the innocent, namely, me!**

**Author's Note: This story is being written with the help of a couple of very important people to me. Thank you Eli for your contributions and encouragement, also written with the constant help of Brook, (she is, and always will be my sounding board.)**

**Red**

**Chapter Two**

Hutch was putting on the finishing touches in the bathroom, slapping his face with the fresh scent of Old Spice as he took one final look of satisfaction at his reflection in the mirror before turning off the light and heading out of the small space. He grabbed his jacket off the hook on the wall and patted the pockets searching for the keys. He heard the familiar jingling noise and dug deep into the right pocket. The blond was actually looking forward to an evening with his partner. It had been almost a week since they had gone out, or spent time together outside of work, it was long over due. He was almost to the front door when his telephone rang. Turning, he quickly moved to the coffee table to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hutch, s'me." _

Hutch immediately recognized his partner's voice. "What's up, I was just on my way out the door?"

"_Listen, I hate to do this, but I think I'm gonna cancel for tonight." _

Hutch heard the pain in his voice, his excitement changed to worry, "Sure Buddy, that's fine…but why, what happened?"

"_It's Helen, we got into a big fight…she stormed out…"_ Starsky chocked on his own words._ "She broke up with me Hutch…"_

Hutch closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger. "Aw jeez Starsk, I'm sorry." He was immediately mad at Helen even though he had no idea what the fight was about. If someone hurt his partner, they hurt him. "Want me to come over, I could grab a six pack an' we could watch some TV." He offered.

"_Nah, but thanks…I really don't feel like company…I…I really just need to get away for a couple of days ya' know?" _Starsky's voice was low and mournful.

"You sure she's not comin' back?" Hutch hoped that maybe this was just a lover's quarrel, a misunderstanding. He knew how much Starsky loved her and he knew how hard it was going to be to watch him lose her. "I mean who knows, she may…"

"_No Hutch, you weren't there…I said some stuff I shouldn't have…I think she meant it… it's over…"_

"Whatya need me to do Buddy?" The offer was given unconditionally; all the brunet had to do was ask.

"_Could you cover for me for a couple of days with Dobey? Just let me get away, clear my head…tell him I'm sick or something…" _

"I'm worried about you Buddy…what are you planning on doing?" Hutch asked to be sure he'd know where Starsky was going to be. After all, that was his job as his partner, to know where he was at all times.

"_I think I'm just gonna take a drive up the coast, sort out my thoughts…ya' know…just get away an' clear my head…just gimme two days, I'll be back…"_

"Okay, you got it, but under one condition…I want you checking in with me, twice each day, once in the morning and one at night, deal?" Hutch gave his partner the ultimatum and left the choice up to his hot headed friend.

"_You know somethin'? You worry more than my mother does…" _

Hutch smiled as he thought about Mrs. Starsky, if it were up to her, she probably wouldn't let him go off like this at all.

"_Deal…" _Starsky finally conceded and hung up the phone.

Hutch hung up his phone and threw his jacket down on the couch, disappointed that this evening wasn't going to happen, but also worried about his friend's state of mind. He truly hoped that maybe with a couple of days apart, he and Helen would work things out. It took a lot for his partner to give his heart away to someone, it was something he guarded and rarely allowed others in, but when he did, he gave 100 of it.

"Jeez Starsk, I'm so sorry…" He said out loud but only to himself. He wanted to help, to give Starsky an instant cure all, but unfortunately his partner was going to have to hurt, that was all part of the process, but he would be here when the brunet needed him.

Starsky threw a couple of shirts and jeans into a duffle bag quickly. He didn't know where he was going he just needed to go. He grabbed a few toiletries and headed out the door, anything he didn't have with him he would buy on the road. He couldn't get out fast enough.

XXXX

Starsky drove along the coast, up Highway 1 for several hours. I t was a scenic route that took its travelers right on the edge of the beautiful California shoreline. He watched the moon over the water, casting illuminations across the slight ripples that moved over the water. Up ahead there was a liquor store and the brunet had a sudden urge to grab a six pack and sit on the beach listening to the water ebb and flow as he contemplated all of tonight's events.

After picking up the beer he parked in a deserted parking lot and got out of the car. Carrying his six pack with him, he made his was down to the sandy beach, finding a large rock to sit on, he quickly picked a can of beer from the plastic rings and dropped the rest into the sand next to him.

He couldn't help but allow his thoughts to travel back to happier times, times when he and Helen were content. He thought about the time they went to Disneyland, taking Hutch and his flavor of the week with them. How she held tightly to him on the scary rides and when they were over she'd scream for more. He remembered the last time they had dinner together, had breakfast, the last picnic, the last time they kissed, the last time they made love. He could almost smell her enticing scent as he finished off the beer in his hand and reached for a second one.

He sat mesmerized by the tide; he was working on his third beer before he realized how cold he was. The moist air and the cold breeze off the ocean had chilled him straight to the bone. His body actually ached from deep inside as he stood to move. He was hit by uncontrollable shivers as he reached for the final three beers in the sand, picking them up by the plastic ring and slowly making his way to the warmth of his beloved red Torino. That car was his one true faithful love. It gave and received love unconditionally, just like Hutch did.

He panted as he walked through the sand towards the parking lot, noticing how his breath was making the smoky fog as he exhaled through his mouth.

Starsky climbed behind the wheel, starting the car quickly and turning up the heater, full blast. He waited for what seemed like an eternity as he blew warm air into the palms of his hands and rubbed them together. The blare that flowed through the vents in is vehicle never did warm up; a continual blast of cool air hit the brunet in the face and chest. He adjusted the knobs on his console as his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed his out of order heater as threw the car into reverse and backed out of his parking stall, dropping it into drive he peeled out of the parking lot.

Starsky was still shaking from the cold as he looked at his watch, 3:45 am. He knew he had to get warm soon so he looked for the closest hotel/motel he could find. About five miles down the road, a red blinking light flashed its neon atrocity, notifying all passing motorists and truckers that there was indeed a vacancy here.

As he pulled into the dirt parking lot, he could tell that this wasn't the nicest place he had ever stayed in, and it may have very well been the seediest, but he wasn't in the mood to look further, he was hungry tired and lonely. He needed rest, and if this place had a bed, then this would be the place he stayed.

He got out of the car, stretching his tired back, still quivering in the cold night air and then he reached back inside, grabbing the duffle bag from the passenger side, and what was left of his six-pack as he headed for the office to check in.

After checking in, paying with his credit card and getting a room key, he was off to search for his room, room number 126. Finding that room, he opened the door as the scent of mild mildew and stall smoke hit him in the face. He dropped his duffle bag on the bed and quickly opened the window to air out the room. Opening the curtains, he turned up the heater to try and take the chill out of the room and to ward off the cool breeze freely flowing through the window.

He threw his bag on the floor and plopped himself down on the bed cracking open another beer. He pondered his relationship with Helen. How did it ever get to this point? Was it really all his fault? What could he have done differently? Maybe loved her less…

He wanted to hear her voice, ask her how he could fix this. Starsky picked up the phone and dialed '9' for an outside line, dialed the first five numbers to Helen and then quickly hung up. He drew his hand wearily down the entire length of his face and then looked at his watch 4:10 am.

_What the hell are you thinking…let it go…_He thought to himself as he climbed into bed and let peaceful slumber wrap its arms around him, taking away the pain for a few hours.

XXXX

Hutch was in the squad room scanning over the files on the Hitchhiker Murders as his attention was drawn up from his desk. He saw Helen standing in front of him carrying an arm full of deep red roses. His first instinct was to yell at her for making his best friend hurt, but he held back, bit his tongue. He knew deep inside that Starsky wasn't the easiest person to get along with, when he cared for you, he cared passionately, sometimes to a fault. He would let his hot head take over his heart, and vise versa.

"Hey." She said, obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation. "Have you seen Dave?"

Hutch looked back down at the desk, "He called in sick." He said shortly. "Don't know when he'll be in."

"That's odd, I tried to call him at home this morning, he didn't answer." She noted as she set the roses on Starsky's empty desk. "Tell him he can keep these, I really don't need guilt flowers."

Hutch looked up at the beautiful bouquet, knowing that this action was going to hurt his friend deeply. He stood in anger, protective Hutch rising to the surface.

"Can you tell me something?" He asked, his brow furrowing as she turned to look at him, "What the hell did he do so bad to make you treat him like this? All he ever did was love you!" He said as he saw a tear well up in Helen's eye.

"Ken, I'm sorry, but you're his best friend, I don't think I should discuss this with you." She noted as she hurried out of the squad room. "Besides, you wouldn't understand…"

"Try me…" He offered, wanting to help but not wanting to interfere.

"I love him, Ken, I truly do, but…" Her eyes searched Hutch's light blue pair for a hint of understanding. "We can't be together, not if I'm gonna continue to be a cop…"Hutch felt a fist tightening around his heart as he knew the words she spoke were true, "How would you handle it if your girlfriend continued to come between you and your job and you felt pushed into quitting just to make the other person happy? Don't you see Ken, it would never work out, if I quit, I would resent Dave forever, if I continue to work, he won't stop trying to protect me and let me do my job…I don't want to hurt him, can't you see that?" She sobbed as she bolted out of the squad room.

Hutch drew back with his whole body as he let out one hellacious sneeze, pulling on his back muscles. He looked up, his eyes already beginning to water as he eyed the culprit, the damn roses. The blond reached for the vase of flowers just as Millie, the dispatcher, was passing by. He thrust out his right arm, shoving them into her grasp as he sneezed again. Her eyes grew wide in amazement as she started to speak…

"Wha…who…why?" She stammered as Hutch sneezed again.

"They're from Starsky, he just wanted to..to…" He couldn't hold back another fit of sneezing, "…thank you for all your hard work…"

Millie took in a full breath of the magnificent aroma as she smiled and blushed. "Well you be sure to thank him for me, would ya Hutch?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…whatever, just get them outta here." He waived the tiny uniformed officer on as she bounced out of the squad room.

The phone on his desk startled him out of the moment as he instinctively reached for it, "Hutchinson…" He spoke angrily into the receiver.

"Hey…s'me.."

Hutch immediately looked around; feeling like he was doing something wrong, covering for is not-so-ill friend. "Hey, how's it goin'?" He asked making sure that Dobey was nowhere to be found.

"Fine, just checkin' in as promised."

Hutch could hear how tired his friend was, how emotionally drained the brunet was feeling.

"Where are you?"

"Just up the coast, drove for about 4 hours…found a nice little motel to stay at…" Starsky didn't want Hutch to know what kind of a place he _really _was in. "Caught a few hours sleep…Whatdya tell Dobey?"

"I told him that you got a hold of a bad burrito…" Hutch snorted in laughter, "You know what? He wasn't surprised."

He heard Starsky laugh on the other end…that gave him a feeling of relief, his friend was going to get through this; it was just a matter of time.

"Hey? Did you see Helen this morning?" Starsky asked as Hutch's heart skipped a beat, not wanting to tell him.

"Yeah, I did…"

"Did she ask 'bout me?" The hint of hope was evident in the brunet's voice.

Hutch paused, searching for the right words to say. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to hurt him either, "Yeah, she asked about you buddy…you need to let it go Starsk, I think you're right, it's over."

He heard the deep sigh come from the brunet on the other end as he closed his eyes, trying to telepathically ease his friend's pain. "You gonna be okay?" Hutch asked.

"Yeah, listen I'll call you again later tonight." He said quickly and hung up the phone before Hutch could protest.

Starsky showered quickly and changed into a spare pair of jeans, he wanted to get outside, fresh air, blue skies. That was sure to make him feel better. He left the room and took a short walk on the beach, turning up the cuffs of his jeans and taking off his blue Adidas, carrying them in his hand as he waded in ankle high water. He remembered when he and Helen had gone to the beach on the hottest day of the summer, and how she was afraid to get wet, commenting on the fact that she didn't want to mess up her hair. Starsky had spontaneously grabbed her around the waist and pulled her, kicking and screaming the whole way, into the cold water. He remembered how beautiful her laughter sounded and how much he enjoyed warming her back up.

His happy memory faded quickly as he continued walking down the shore, watching kids play in the water. He remembered how he and Helen had wanted kids, he wanted six, she was willing to compromise with three…

Starsky quickly realized how the 'fresh air' and walk on the beach were sending him even deeper into depression and decided it was time head back to the motel and he thought about stopping by the bar and grill that he had passed on his way to the beach. A burger and a beer or two is just what the doctor ordered.

It was very convenient that the run down seedy motel shared the parking lot with an equally run down seedy bar. He thought to himself that the same people probably owned both establishments, get the customers drunk and rent them a room. _Brilliant! _

The brunet detective walked into the smoke filled bar as the aroma of grilling burgers and frying potatoes filled his senses. His stomach immediately jumped in anticipation of a good square meal. He walked up to the counter and planted his rear on one of the tall bar stools and waited for the bartender to recognize him and acknowledge him by slapping a coaster down in front of him.

"What can I get for you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"I'll take a beer an' a menu." Starsky answered as his eyes scanned the room, assessing all the patrons that were occupying the premises, most of them looking like they should be at work, including himself.

The employee of the bar and grill laughed as Starsky looked at him curiously.

"Menu? Here's your menu…we have burgers and French fries, all cooked the same, no special orders…" He said sarcastically, "Now if you need me to, I could write it down on a napkin if it'll make you feel better."

Starsky looked at the man with contempt, "Very funny, gimme a burger, an order of fries, an' a beer, unless that is gonna be too difficult for you to handle…want me to write it down for you? He retorted.

The bartender threw his white hand towel over his shoulder and walked to the back to place his order. He came back out front and poured a draft beer for the brunet and placed it down in front of him, allowing the frothy head to spill over the side and down the frosty glass. Starsky shot the man a look, not sure if that was intentional or accidental, but not giving him the benefit of any doubt.

He took a long awaited gulp of the cold liquid. As he set the glass back down in front of him, he noticed that someone was about to join him right side. An attractive blond sat on the stool beside him, ordering herself a screwdriver and leaning forward on the bar. Starsky looked over at her, seeing her ample assets, and then returned his attention to more pressing matters, his drink.

She turned on her chair so that she was facing him, she sat back slightly as he turned, staring her in the face. He smiled politely as he couldn't help but feel an uncomfortable air that was surrounding him.

"So what's your story sugar? Whatya doin' here, you look outta place." She spoke, her voice rough and sounded older than she appeared to be.

"Just passin' through." He responded as he took another long swig, empting the contents of the glass and holding p his hand at the bartender, indicating he was ready for a refill. "Whatta 'bout you? You live 'round here?" He was just trying to make conversation.

"You could say that. I work here." She replied as the realization struck the brunet detective.

"I see, well I ain't shoppin'." He stated, letting the girl know that he wasn't interested in anything she had to offer. "No offense."

The 'working girl' looked at him putting on a sad face, "Well that's just too bad, I like the looks of you. You sure you don't wanna rethink that one? I think we could have a real good time, if ya' know what I mean." She asked as her chest was about to pop right out of its confines.

"Oh I know what you mean alright, an' like I said, I ain't interested." Starsky thought about Helen and how she was probably doing the same thing this girl is doing at this very moment. In some sleazy bar, or dangerous street corner, offering herself, body and soul to every vagrant that passed by. The hairs on the back of his neck stood.

"That's too bad, I kinda like you." She said as she swung herself in her chair completely around so that her back was against the bar and she was facing the rest of the crowd.

Starsky immediately thought about what Hutch would say about him being in a place like this. Hell, he didn't even know what he was doing in a place like this.

A man's voice approached him from behind, addressing the woman to his right. "So Tracy, I see he turned you down, so how 'bout me?"

Starsky didn't immediately see the man walking up to them, but he sensed the woman's body tense up.

"Buzz off Rob, I told you along time ago, no more freebies." She said sharply as Starsky detected a hint of nervousness in her voice as he turned to size up the man.

"Well that's not very nice of you honey, I don't think I like the tone of your voice." He leaned into her, pushing her back up against the bar and pinning her in place by placing on arm on either side of her, his hands grabbing a hold of the counter.

"Leave me alone." She said firmly. "Or else."

The drunken man laughed, Starsky could smell his diseased breath, it reeked of stale alcohol and bad food. "Or else what?"

The woman dropped her eyes, avoiding looking the man in the face. Starsky looked away pretending to be uninterested in what was unfolding beside him.

"You threatening me bitch?" The man asked as he grabbed the girl by the wrist roughly, squeezing with all his might and jerking her off of the bar stool.

She squealed, "Stop it Robert! You're hurting me…Let me go."

Starsky took a drink of the beer he held in his hand, never looking at the two. "Let her go." He said, his voice and posture completely relaxed and in control.

Rob looked over at the curly haired brunet, "You talkin' to me?" The man asked as he yanked the prostitute closer to him, grabbing her around the neck harshly.

"Let her go." Starsky repeated with the same level tone, not wavering. "I ain't gonna ask you again."

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one, and nothing. The OC's are ours and the idea is loosely based on a movie called 'The hitcher', no infringement on the copyright is intended. The names have been changed to protect the innocent, namely, me!**

**Author's Note: This story is being written with the help of a couple of very important people to me. Thank you Eli for your contributions and encouragement, also written with the constant help of Brook, (she is, and always will be my sounding board.)**

_**Warning: Some foul language ahead. **_

**Red**

**Chapter Three**

"Just who in the hell do you think you are, tellin' me what to do?" Robert spewed, his face turning flushed with anger.

He continued to keep a hold of the hooker to his right, firmly grabbing a handful of her hair causing her to squeal in pain. Instinctively, her hand went up to grab his wrist trying to ease the pain.

"Robert, please let go of me…don't do this…" She pled as Starsky locked eyes with hers.

For one brief moment Starsky wondered what had happened in her life so terrible that this is where she wound up. Who hurt her, walked out on her, left her alone and desperate enough to cause her to turn to this to make a living.

Starsky stood, puffing out his chest, leaning back slightly, placing each hand on his waist, pulling back his jacket just enough to expose his weapon. "Trust me buddy, you don't wanna do this…" He stated as the drunken man seemed oblivious to his warnings.

"Yeah? An' just who's gonna stop me?" The man slurred as he leaned forward and poked Starsky in the chest with his index finger.

Starsky's eyes slowly raised, his breathing paced evenly. "Listen _Bob, _I'm a cop, an' I think it would be in your best interest to call it a night and head home…leavin' the lady alone." Starsky encouraged the man, trying at all costs to avoid a 'situation'. "And trust me, I'm in no mood."

'Situations' seemed to find the brunet no matter where he went, he was a magnet for them and this was no exception.

"You wanna fuck with me cop?" Robert let go of Tracy's hair, shoving her to the side as he squared off with Starsky, assuming an attack stance, his legs spread wide apart, both fists slowly coming up in front of him. "Come on., let's see what you got…"

Starsky turned to his side, not believing that this man was completely serious, thinking that he was just inebriated and needed to sober up. As he turned back around to face him and try once more to reason with him, he was met with four, large and hard knuckles connecting with the left side of his face. His head snapped to the side as he heard a pop in his jaw, momentarily throwing him off balance. He heard the bar break out in hoots and hollers as people rose from their chairs and cleared the way.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Starsky said as a matter of fact as he regained footing and turned back around and took up a defensive stance against his attacker.

Robert staggered briefly as the room spun in his drunken stupor. Starsky looked at the man, his hand on his jaw, checking for fractures. Although it was a solid punch, he had had better. His attacker regained his balance as he drew back again and prepared to deliver another devastating blow to the curly haired detective. He swung with his right fist but Starsky simply leaned back and allowed the arm to pass in front of him causing Robert to nearly fall to the ground.

Starsky grabbed the man's arm as it flew past him, placing his foot out in front of him and his other hand on the man's shoulder, twisting him and slamming him face first into the bar counter in front of him. Starsky leaned forward and whispered in the man's ear, "I warned you not to do that." He said as he pulled Robert up by the handful of hair he had grabbed, exposing a badly split lip, blood flowing freely down his chin.

Tracy had run off screaming and sobbing hysterically, as Starsky manhandled Robert and escorted him towards the front door. Before giving him his final shove at the door, he whispered one final warning to the man, "If I ever hear 'bout you hurtin' her again, or any other woman for that matter, I'll come back and personally deal with you myself, you got that? And by the way, don't even think about comin' back in here and fucking with me again, cause trust me, you're gettin' off easy tonight."

The frightened man nodded as Starsky shoved him out into the parking lot and watched him stagger away. Starsky turned to head back inside and came face to face with the hotel/bar manager. He had an irritated, yet sorrowful look on his face. He appeared to want to tell Starsky something but looked frightened to do so.

"Can I help you?" Starsky asked, slightly irritated that the man was standing in his way.

"Well…um…I'm afraid I need to ask you to leave Mr. Starsky." He said, stuttering.

"What?" He exclaimed, not sure if he had heard him correctly.

"You see sir, with all due respect…we don't need any trouble here, an' after seeing what you did to Robert there, I can assure you he won't let that go. He'll be back…an' I don't need the trouble." The man tried to politely informed the detective.

Starsky ran his hand through his curly locks as he sighed heavily. "I don't believe this." He looked around for Tracy, but she was nowhere in sight.

"You will of course get a full refund on tonight's stay, but I think it would be best for all involved if you cut your stay with us short." The smaller round man waved his hand in the direction of the hotel office.

"Well that's just t'riffic." He muttered as he headed for his room to pack. As Starsky walked across the parking lot he thought about the irony of him being dumped twice in a twenty-four hour period. If his luck didn't change soon, he'd probably find himself with out a partner.

He looked down at a shiny coin lying on the dark pavement as he bent down to retrieve it. Noticing that it was a quarter facing heads up, which was a sign of good luck, he tossed it up and caught it with his right hand in mid air. _Yep, my luck is definitely changing…this is a good sign…_He thought.

Once back at the room, Starsky started to pack up his things thinking that there was no reason to drive any further. He would have liked to stay one more day, but with the way his luck had been going he figured it would be safer just to head home. Besides, his body was beginning to ache, he felt feverish, he thought that after spending last night out in the cold air, he may just be coming down with something and he wanted to get home, to his own bed before it hit him hard. He felt like he may be catching something, the flu or a cold. It was hard for him to tell, and right know, it was hard for him to really be in touch with what he was feeling, inside or out.

He finished packing and picked up the phone, once again requesting an outside line, he dialed Hutch at home to check in like he had promised.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Hutch, s'me." Starsky stated the obvious.

"_Hey Buddy, how's it going, you enjoyin' your trip?"_

"Well I was, up until about 20 minutes ago…"

"_Why? What happened?"_

"Nothing, just forget it…listen I am checking in as promised, just like a good little boy, but I wanted you to know that I am gonna head home tonight…I should be home and in bed in time to pick you up tomorrow for work, kay?" Starsky let out a hellacious sneeze as Hutch pulled the phone away from his ear to avoid getting sprayed.

"_You sure you okay? Tell me what went down, why you leaving so soon? Sounds like you're getting a cold."_ Hutch sensed something in his partner's voice, an air of defeat that he rarely heard come from the dark haired man.

"Let's just say, the natives here got restless, I think best thing for me to do is get my butt home, so that is exactly what I'm doin'? He said quickly, "Unless you don't want me comin' home tonight?" He sneezed again.

"_Don't be an asshole, of course I want you back here, just want you to drive carefully, I can tell you're tired and it is a long drive_. _You sure you feel okay? You better not be getting sick, Starsk. Half the damn department was out with the flu."_ Hutch mothered his partner.

"Yes dear…I'm fine…Don't worry, I got my lucky quarter." He said as he snorted a small laugh and hung up the phone.

He threw his bag into the back seat of his car and checked out with the front desk getting his refund and stating his displeasure with the staff. Starsky notice the unusually dark night, no moon was out to cast some shadows or illumination across the sky. He thought about the four to five hour ride ahead of him in silence. He wished he had brought Hutch with him, at least for the company, it would help him keep his mind off…what's her name…but now it looked that was exactly what he was going to do, spend the next several hours contemplating what went wrong and who's fault it is. He may never know whose fault it was, but he knew who he would always blame…himself.

XXXX

He was about half way in to the drive and had been on the road a little over two hours. He drug his hand down over his face trying to conceal a long drawn out yawn, but from who. Reaching for his console he turned off his police radio and turned up the AM/FM band one. He hit the first button on the radio bringing up his favorite station, The Captain and Tennille were belting out their new song "Love Will Keep Us Together", Starsky paused long enough to listen to the chorus as a stab of pain shot through his heart. He quickly changed stations only to find Paul Simon's "50 Ways to Leave Your Lover", playing loudly.

"Aw, shit!" He cursed the radio as he tried a third station. "Baby Come Back" by the Players was screaming out loud and clear earning the radio a fiery stare from the brunet. If it was possible of an inanimate object to think and turn against someone, Starsky was sure that his radio had.

He reached up, turning the radio off with such force that he nearly broke the knob. H e blinked his eyes together hard, and then opened them wide, shaking his head trying to clear his mind and wake himself up.

Up ahead on the side of the road he saw a car pulled over and the hood popped open, indicating a stranded motorist. As he got closer he saw a man standing beside the car, hands on his hips. The car was a muscle car like his own, only this one was a Mustang, a red Mustang. The mag wheels shimmered with the reflections of Starsky's head lights as the detective slowed to make sure there hadn't been an accident.

He stopped just short of the scene, revving his engine one final time before turning it off. He figured that he was really in no hurry, not to mention the fact that he was lonely. He wanted to help the guy, and could really use the company.

The owner of the car appeared to be a younger man, late teens. He had reddish brown wavy hair and fair skin. His eyes were crystal blue, clear as the sky, they kind of reminded him of Hutch's pale orbs.

"What seems to be the trouble…?" Starsky asked as he approached the fellow car enthusiast.

"Dunno, she just up an' quit on me…I thought is might be the battery, but I checked the terminals and the connections good…"

"Mind if I take a look?" Starsky asked permission before helping himself.

"Suit yourself." The man said with a wave of his hand.

"M'name's Starsky, Dave Starsky." The brunet held out his hand for the man.

The young kid reached out and shook the brunet's hand firmly, surprising Starsky with his grip. "I'm Kevin Marsh." He introduced himself.

"What happened here?" Starsky asked as he moved around the car to take a peek under the hood.

"Couldn't tell ya', I was driving one second, then my lights grew dim and the car just lost power. That's why I thought it was the battery." He informed the detective.

Starsky bent over, looking at the engine, both hands planted firmly of the fender of the car. Kevin looked around nervously checking for another vehicle to happen along.

"Nice car you got here." Starsky complimented the younger man as he continued to search for the problem.

"Thanks, it was a gift from my father…graduation present."

Starsky looked up at the man, "That's quite a graduation gift." He noted as he returned his attention to the car.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kevin agreed as he continued looking up and down the street.

Starsky noticed the boys peculiar behavior, "Don't worry kid, I ain't gonna hurtcha, I'm just tryin' to help." Figuring that having a stranger stop on a dark road, with few people traveling it at this hour was cause for the boy to be nervous.

Kevin smiled embarrassed that he had been caught. "Sorry, it's just that you hear a lot of stories about things that happen…ya' know what I mean?"

"Believe me, I've heard plenty of horror stories about what can happen to someone on their own out here in the middle of nowhere. But trust me, I ain't the one you need to be worried about. You're probably lucky I stopped." Starsky tried to ease the boy's fears.

The young man just jammed his fists into his pockets as he watched Starsky examine his car. "So what's the verdict?" He asked.

"I think your alternator is shot…" Starsky informed him as he looked up and down the road. "Well I might as well give you a lift, doesn't look like you're gonna get this fixed tonight, but I'm sure there is a town up ahead…I could drop you off there and maybe you can get a mechanic from the gas station to bring you back up here and get her fixed."

Kevin shot the detective a worried glance as Starsky smiled at him. "You don't have to worry about me, I promise, I won't bite…besides who knows, if you wait for someone else to come along, they could just be more dangerous than me!" He joked as he slapped the kid on the back and directed him towards the Torino. "Get in."

The boy smiled as he let his fears subside and he climbed in the passenger side of the detective's car. Starsky started the engine as it literally roared to life. Kevin could feel the power that the Torino held as the seats vibrated.

"Whoa!" He said impressed. "Now this is a sweet car!"

Starsky smiled at the compliment as he dropped it into gear and burned the tires off as he pulled away, giving the boy something to smile about. They obviously shared a deep love for muscle cars. This may not be such a bad trip after all; maybe his luck was beginning to change.

Kevin immediately noticed the CB radio on the dash board. His eyes darted curiously at the curly haired brunet as he reached over and turned it on. At first there was silence over the air waves, but then the familiar crackle of radio traffic rang out. Starsky watched his passengers face as the drama over the radio unfolded.

'_Zebra Four, I have a patch through from Mrs. Smith…'_

'_10-4 dispatch, patch her through…'_

'_Charlie Ten, what's your 10-20?'_

'_Dispatch, this is Charlie Ten, we're 10-6 at Fifth and Vine…'_

Out of the corner of his eye Starsky watched Kevin as he looked around the car, noticing the Mars light on the dash board, the radio, notepad…He got amusement as he watched the boy try to piece together the puzzle. Finally he decided to put him out of his misery.

"Don't worry, I'm a cop…" Starsky smiled as he kept his eyes on the road ahead of him, "See what I mean, you couldn't be safer."

He heard the air escape Kevin's lungs in what he presumed was relief as the continued down the road, listening to the police activity that was going on in the world around them.

They had been traveling for about twenty minutes as Starsky heard the familiar beeping over the police radio indicating an alert was about to be announced. His attention heightened as he knew that something important was about to be announced. He leaned over and turned it up slightly so he could hear the alert.

"_All units, all units…" _Millie's familiar voice resonated over the airwaves. "…_be on the look out for a young male, late teens early twenties…brown hair…blue eyes…approximately 5' 10"…wearing blue jeans and yellow sweat shirt…last seen traveling south on Sycamore Canyon Road…vehicle description…1973 red Mustang…California plates…378MaryBravoCharlie…suspect is armed and dangerous…"_

Starsky's heart jumped into his throat making it difficult to swallow no matter how hard he tried as he realized that his passenger fit the description just given. He laughed to hide his fear as he reached over and flipped of the radio, "You know somethin'? I hate that damn radio; it's a good thing I'm off duty…" He stammered nervously while keeping his eyes focused on the road ahead. "I really don't have to pay much attention to it…matter of fact; I never really do anyway…"

Starsky slowly raised his left hand, moving carefully so he would bring the unwanted attention of the boy sitting next to him. He tried desperately to maneuver his hand inside his jacket, trying to retrieve his gun from its holster. Starsky grunted as he was jabbed roughly in his side, causing him to exhale heavily.

"Don't fucking move a muscle…" The boy spoke like a man now. "Put both hands on the wheel an' keep 'em there."

Starsky slowly turned his head to the side to see his passenger holding what appeared to be a Magnum, similar to Hutch's pointing it directly at Starsky's head.

"Take a right up ahead." Kevin directed the detective as Starsky silently obeyed. They drove in silence, with the exception of the young man's heavy breathing, for at least fifteen minutes. Kevin continued to give instructions as Starsky continued to follow them. They were traveling further into the mountainous area before Starsky got the nerve to speak up.

"Take it easy kid! You really don't wanna do somethin' stupid now do ya'?" Starsky tried to talk some sense into the wanted man.

"Stupid? Stupid!?! Are you calling me stupid?" Kevin shouted, his face turning bright red right before Starsky's eyes. "I should just fucking blow you away right now…pull the car over…" He commanded as Starsky swallowed what was left of his stomach contents. "Now!" He yelled out of control as the brunet obeyed his order.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one, and nothing. The OC's are ours and the idea is loosely based on a movie called 'The hitcher', no infringement on the copyright is intended. The names have been changed to protect the innocent, namely, me!**

**Author's Note: This story is being written with the help of a couple of very important people to me. Thank you Eli for your contributions and encouragement, also written with the constant help of Brook, (she is, and always will be my sounding board.)**

_**Warning: There is a violent scene towards the end, but nothing too graphic…Oh yeah, and more bad language…**_

**Red**

**Chapter Four**

Starsky pulled off to the side of the road and brought the car to a stop, throwing the car into park as he kept both hands on the wheel just as instructed. "Look, I'm not gonna hurt you…just take it easy, okay?" Starsky tried to soothe the young man.

"No, don't you tell me to look! Just do what I say okay? Just shut up an' do what I say…I didn't wanna hurt you ya' know…? I mean, I wasn't even gonna take you with me…I was gonna wait for someone else…you kinda talked me into it…" The frightened man rambled off quickly, bursting with nervous energy. "I really liked you…you remind me of someone…but then you had to go and insist that I go with ya'….Dammit!" He shouted, slowly loosing control of his own temper and emotions. "Why'd ya' go an do that? Now I have no choice…"

"Yes you do Kevin, you have a choice." Starsky's comment earned him a hit to the side of the head with the butt of Kevin's gun. The brunet felt the blinding pain to his temple as everything flashed bright briefly and then back to normal.

Starsky let his head fall forward resting on the steering wheel, closing his eyes trying to get his surroundings to stop spinning. A small trickle of blood ran down from a cut by his brow.

"I said shut up!" Kevin shouted again as his body shook uncontrollably waving the gun in the brunet's face.

The dark haired detective reached up to wipe the blood away from his face as Kevin grew increasingly agitated, smacking his hand away from his face.

"I said don't fucking move! Why don't you listen to me? Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" Kevin spewed as he came close to sobbing.

Starsky sat there, perfectly still and quiet, he knew that the boy beside him was unstable and unpredictable, the most dangerous type of criminal there was. Kevin sat there apparently thinking about the situation he had gotten himself into, and how to get out of it. He carefully placed the barrel of his gun firmly against Starsky's temple, right against his wound, applying firm pressure to it as he slowly reached over with the other hand.

"Now, I'm not gonna warn you again…move an' I blow your brains all over the window…" He said eerily calm as he reached inside Starsky's jacket and took his Berretta out of its holster.

Kevin examined the gun with appreciation as he turned it over in his free hand. "Nice piece." He noted before he tucked it in the back of his waistband. "Now what else ya' got on ya'?" He asked as Starsky sat there afraid to move or speak, in fear of setting him off.

Kevin's eyes narrowed as he stared at the detective, "I asked you a question…" He spat.

"Nuttin', I ain't holding nuttin' else." He answered as the blood from his temple dripped down his cheek and onto the seat beside him. He thought about how he hated to mess up his car, but the drop of blood was far better than the mess that would happen if this kid carried out his threat and pulled the trigger.

"And you think I should believe you pig?" Kevin seethed. "Get out…" He ordered as he waited for Starsky to pull the lever and swing his door open wide.

Climbing out of the car, with his hands up at about shoulder level, Starsky moved deliberate and slow, making sure the nervous kid saw that he was willing to cooperate and lessening his threat to the boy. Kevin crawled out of his side, making sure to keep his gun trained on the brunet.

"On the hood," he said with a flip of his weapon, "Assume the position." He smiled at himself, pleased with using the officers own words against him.

Starsky obediently obeyed the young man's instructions as he sighed heavily. "You know kid, it's not too late." He stated as Kevin grew more agitated once again.

"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up!" Kevin growled as he slowly moved around the car.

"I can tell you don't wanna do this." Starsky continued to try to convince the boy. "You know the punishment for kidnapping a police officer?" Starsky looked over his shoulder to eye the boy who was standing behind him.

"Hold still dammit!" Kevin spewed as his hand began to shake.

"Look Kevin, I know…" Starsky's words were cut off as he heard the loud explosive sound of a gun being fired. He felt instant pressure in his upper leg causing both knees to buckle and knocking him to the ground, he didn't immediately feel the burn, until after he turned to see the smoking gun in Kevin's hand. Like a child not realizing they were cut until they saw they blood.

His eyes opened wide as he felt the intense sting spreading over his upper right leg, both of his hands instinctively reaching for it. His hands were cold as the warm fluid spread over them, blanketing them in red.

Starsky sucked in air deeply through his teeth as he closed his eyes and tried to ride the never ending wave of pain. "Son of a bitch." He growled as his hands tightened around his upper thigh, gritting his teeth together,

"I told you to shut up!" Kevin ranted as his eyes were darting around, frightened, scared, angry. A literal mixture of flooding emotions, his eyes switching to sorrow, "Now look what you made me go an' do…" He said with his head tilted to the side. "I didn't wanta do this, you made me ya' know?" He spewed, trying to ease his guilt. "It's not my fault."

Starsky continued to hold onto his upper leg as he writhed in pain against his front tire. He was afraid to speak, afraid to do anything that would make the unstable kid before him snap even farther.

"You're bleeding." Kevin stated eerily, like he had no idea why Starsky was spilling the red fluid down his leg. "I'm not ready to be alone yet…we need to stop the bleeding…" Kevin kept his distance as he watched Starsky struggle. "Use your belt." Kevin instructed and waited for Starsky to obey him. The detective was afraid to move, he sat there, propped up against his fender, holding his upper thigh, staring at his kidnapper. "Do it!" Kevin yelled abruptly, causing Starsky to jump in response.

The brunet struggled with blood covered hands to undo his belt buckle and pull it from his jeans, He grunted and groaned with every movement, looking down the road, praying that a car would come along and see the trouble he was in. Problem was, they were off the main road, and it appeared that they were on a road rarely traveled. He maneuvered his belt through the loops, as he puffed heavily, closing his eyes at times to avoid passing out.

Once he completely freed his belt he wrapped it around his right leg, his hands shaking as he cinched down the leather strap. He immediately noticed the slowing of the blood flow as he engaged the brass buckle as firmly as possible.

"Come on cop, hurry up, you better not be stalling." Kevin urged the brunet on, making it even more difficult for Starsky to concentrate. "Don't think I won't cut your throat right here."

Starsky looked up at the boy, realizing by that statement that there was a good chance this was the killer that he and Hutch were assigned to capture. Just this once, Starsky wished that he hadn't succeeded in finding him. He knew he was going to have to be careful with this one. He had killed before, and without a doubt, would kill again. He just wasn't sure, why he was still alive. His mind raced, trying to remember what he had read in the report that Dobey had given them, his mind was foggy, as he struggled to concentrate. His leg ached and stung at the same time, his jeans damp with blood as he squeezed his thigh, trying to ease the pulsing pain. He could feel every beat of his heart in his upper leg as it throbbed in unison.

"Get up!" Kevin commanded as Starsky looked at him bewildered, wondering how he was going to get up and drive in this condition. He wasn't even sure he would stay conscious. He blinked heavily as he stared at the young man holding the gun on him.

Kevin slowly stepped forward, leaning over, almost coming face to face, this time he whispered. "I said get up." He said calmly as he took his left foot and put it on Starsky right thigh, covering the wound with the dirty sole of his shoe and stepping down hard.

"Dear God…!" Starsky cursed as his body fell flat against the ground and he writhed underneath the weight of his captor's foot. "Don't…please…"

Smiling, Kevin retreated, moving backwards. "Next time I suggest you do _what_ I sat, _when_ I say…" He said as he flipped his gun slightly motioning for him to get up of the road. "Now get the fuck up!"

It was all he could do to pull himself up, into a sitting position and then use his right hand against the car to try and stand. His knees buckling a couple of times as he moaned and groaned, really fighting the urge to vomit and/or pass out right there in the road, but he knew that if he did, he would probably be dead with in minutes.

Kevin moved towards him, surprising Starsky by helping him to his feet and letting him rest with his back against the car, "Oh no you don't pig, you're not dyin' out on me yet, I still need your sorry ass." Kevin reached in and pulled the keys from the ignition and walked Starsky to the back of the Torino, popping the trunk in one fluid movement. Starsky swallowed hard, his eyes darting from the trunk and back at Kevin nervously as he realized what the psychotic young man had in mind. "Get in!" He ordered the brunet.

Starsky hesitated briefly as Kevin raised the weapon at him again and he rolled obediently into the trunk. The young man reached down and lifted both of Starsky's legs into the trunk, causing him to cry out in pain, earning him an irritated glare from his kidnapper. Kevin wasted no time reaching up and slamming the trunk closed, trapping the detective inside the pitch black tomb.

The dangerous auburn haired man quickly jumped behind the wheel of the Torino, starting the engine and revving it up just to feel the powerful engine rumble beneath him. Dropping it into gear, he hit the gas, he let the tires spin out as the struggled for traction against the road. Finally catching, the car lurched forward as it headed down the dark desolate road ahead, searching for a destination that still had yet to be determined.

Starsky road out every bump and turn from the dark trunk, it was nearly impossible for him to move much, he felt like the small space was getting smaller and smaller by the minute as he tried to take a deep breath, calming himself. For the most part it was nearly impossible to tell which way they were headed and when they turned, in which direction it was made. The detective did his best to keep as many mental notes as possible, approximate length of traveling time between turns and stops, noises that managed to find their way into his little space.

He was relieved that he didn't have his hands restrained allowing him a minimal amount of movement, his leg throbbed in pain as the sweat poured off his forehead. His whole body shivered and ached, along with the wound to his leg, he felt as though he was getting sick, his chest felt heavy when he tried to inhale too deeply. He thought back to the reason he left town, alone…_Helen…_He sighed as he allowed himself to be drawn into a deep warm slumber, giving his body it's first freedom from pain and fear.

XXXX

Hutch heard the phone ringing in his dream as he felt the stewardess being pulled farther and farther away from him as he held out both arms trying to prevent her inevitable departure. His eyes opened wide as reality came crashing down around him, snapping back into the here and now as the phone obnoxiously rang again.

He reached over on his nightstand and grabbed his phone from the cradle, haphazardly placing it against his ear.

"Hello?" He groaned.

"Hutch, its Dobey…." The voice resonated from the other end.

"What is it?" Hutch knew that this had to be important, because his Captain wouldn't call in the middle of the night for nothing.

"He's struck again, the Hitchhiker Murderer, they found the car on the side of the road, two bodies in the truck, looks like a husband and wife." Dobey gave his oral report. "I want you and your partner in early tomorrow, we got a lot of work to do on this one, you hear me?"

"Yes Sir. Uh, Cap, Where did these murders take place?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't hear they words Bay City.

"About two hours north of here, a small town…you just see to it that you and Starsky are here early!" He commanded and hung up.

Hutch sat there briefly, absorbing what his Captain had just told him, he looked at the clock…2:30 am…he picked up the phone and called Starsky's place, he should be getting home soon.

No answer…

He called the station and requested a patch through to his parnter's car radio, he needed top make sure that his partner was still going to be home in time to report to work in the morning. He didn't think that Dobey would accept the same excuse twice…

XXXX

Kevin drove along the winding road as the headlights from oncoming cars occasionally glared against the Torino's windshield. At one point he veered slightly off the narrow road hitting a large pothole on the right side of the street causing the car to dip sharply, the metal of the front bumper scraping against the asphalt. The back tire followed suit and he thought about how that must have tossed his passenger in the trunk, around harshly.

The brunet's slumber in the trunk was rudely interrupted. Starsky couldn't brace himself for any turns or potholes as he was jostled around in his dark confines. The sweat poured from his brow as his body shivered uncontrollably, every bone throbbing and muscle cramping, partly from his position and partly from what he was sure was going to be a pretty bad case of the flu. His right upper leg throbbed and stung from the bullet wound as his jeans were sticky and damp from the blood that had been absorbed into them. His head pounded in tempo with his beating heart, which at this point was beating far too fast for his liking as he tried to breathe slowly, practicing some of the meditation techniques that Hutch had tried to teach him. He was nauseated by exhaust fumes and was on the verge of vomiting all over himself as he fought to remain in control of all of his bodily functions.

Kevin reached down and turned back on the police band radio just in time to hear his captive being paged. From where Starsky was he could here bits and pieces of the radio transmission, but unfortunately not much thanks to the monstrous engine he had placed in his favorite red machine.

Kevin's eyes darted between the road and the radio as he listend to the words, it appeared that he halfway expected for the dispatcher herself to crawl from the mic and into the seat next to him as his nervousness increased causing him to become increasingly agitated.

'_Zebra Three, this is dispatch…do you copy…'_

Kevin tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

'_Come in Zebra Three…'_

A few beads of perspiration began to form on his upper lip as his eye movement increased and he moved his sight from the road ahead, the radio, his rearview mirror and the backseat. He felt like he was being followed, like they were on his trail. Aware that he had the brunt in the trunk, and worst of all they knew he was still alive. He thought about pulling over and just finishing him off, slicing his throat and leaving him there to die, like the rest of them, but the truth was he liked this guy, and had been alone for so long that he really wanted the company, at least for a little while longer.

'_Starsky this is dispatch, Hutch is requesting a patch through to you, please respond.'_

Kevin immediately knew that the officer's car was going to stick out like a sore thumb, and if they weren't being able to contact him by radio, then it was only a matter of time that they would put out an APB on the detective and the car…He needed to find a new car to continue of his journey, a new set of wheels, a new red muscle type car. The brand wasn't important, even really what shape it was in, but it _had _to be red. Those were the only driver's that deserved what he had in store for them; they were ruthless, cocky bullies that needed to be erased and taught a lesson. He knew that he couldn't afford any screw ups and he was sure that he was smarter than all of them, the one in the trunk included.

He continued to listen to the police radio as he scanned the area for another vehicle. There was only one requirement that he felt needed to be fulfilled, he needed a red car, some type of red car…the need inside him grew as did his excitement. He could smell the fear, the death that was coming nearer. He could hardly control himself as he thought about the upcoming killing. His body yearned for it, literally ached for the impending hunt.

He drove for at least an hour before he finally saw it, behind the Texaco gas station on the right hand side of the street. A candy apple red thunderbird, parked around back by the bathrooms. One man behind the wheel looked like he was sleeping. There was no one in sight, he didn't see any customers around front, he couldn't even see the station attendant. He maneuvered the Torino around the back of the building, killing the engine and rolling to a silent stop.

XXXX

From the trunk, Starsky heard the engine die, and the car slowly come to a stop. He heard the driver side door open but never close.

XXXX

Kevin walked up to the other car as he quietly crept. Step by step, he inched closer and closer. In his right hand he held a large knife with a blade that measured at least six inches long. The man behind the wheel moved restlessly as Kevin realized he wasn't asleep, he was waiting, but for what? It was early in the morning; there was hardly any traffic at all.

The red headed man reached in the window and grabbed the waiting driver by the hair, jerking his head back exposing his tan neck, the veins bulging in fear and anticipation. He smiled broadly as he calmly placed the knife to his throat.

XXXX

Starsky heard a muffled cry and then a few loud thuds, indicating someone struggling. There was the brief honk of a horn and then silence…eerie silence…almost ghostly silent…

Footsteps approached the detective that was being held in the dark confines of his own trunk. He heard the keys being placed in the keyhole as the trunks latches popped and the lid began to rise.

Before the trunk lid wasn't open very far, Starsky felt the hard cold steel of a gun barrel being pressed against the top of his head. He froze as the trunk was opened the rest of the way.

"Move before I tell ya' an' you leave your brains in the trunk, you got that?" Kevin said with a certain air of serenity in his voice that caused a chill to run up the brunet's spine.

Starsky stayed very still as he waited for further instructions. The trunk was propped open as Kevin continued to give him directions.

"Get out slowly…I want your hands on the top of your head."

The detective moaned and groaned heavily as his body ached. He sucked in all the air he could into his lungs as he rolled out of the trunk and placed both feet on the ground. He lifted his right leg quickly as the pain shot through it. He placed both hands on top of his head, wanting so badly to reach down and sooth his upper leg. Kevin moved around the brunet as Starsky felt the cold chill of his own handcuffs as the first one was placed around his left wrist.

"Look, you really need to let me go, I can help you." Starsky finally spoke and was greeted with a knee to his leg, right in the vicinity of his gunshot wound.

He hopped back on one leg as he struggled to regain his balance and keep from falling to the ground.

"Dammit!" He cursed and then bit his lip to keep from spewing more profanities.

Kevin shoved Starsky over the fender of the Torino as he pulled back his right hand and completed cuffing the officer. Starsky's hands were now restrained and his leg was injured, he felt as hopeless as he could possibly be as his mind wandered to his partner. He was supposed to pick him up in the morning. Surely, Hutch would come looking for him when he didn't show…_just a few more hours_…Starsky thought.

Kevin grabbed Starsky roughly by the elbow as he jerked him towards the other car. Starsky was behind the red Thunderbird as he looked up to see the men's bathroom door opened slightly. He saw the wide eyes of a young man, a teenager, peering through a small slit in the door. The boy was looking towards the car and then back at Starsky, their eyes locking for a brief moment, but a moment that spoke a lifetime of horrors. The detective watched the boys gaze move to the driver's side as his followed.

"Jesus Christ." Starsky gasped as he saw what the boy was staring at, a man's body hanging out from the drivers side door, his eyes open in vacant stare, his throat sliced as the blood slowly dripped from his neck to the growing puddle on the ground, his body still slightly twitching in his final spasms of life.

"Get in." Kevin ordered as he shoved Starsky towards the passenger side door that was propped open.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one, and nothing. The OC's are ours and the idea is loosely based on a movie called 'The hitcher', no infringement on the copyright is intended. The names have been changed to protect the innocent, namely, me!**

**Author's Note: This story is being written with the help of a couple of very important people to me. Thank you Eli for your contributions and encouragement, also written with the constant help of Brook, (she is, and always will be my sounding board.)**

**Red**

**Chapter Five**

Hutch sat in Dobey's office, listening to him bellowing loudly, his voice booming through the room.

"Of all the lame brain ideas," Dobey shouted, "I don't know how you let that partner of yours talk you into covering for him…trust me, when he gets back, his ass is mine!"

Hutch nervously wiped his hand down the length of his face. "Listen Cap'n, the only reason why I told you is because I'm worried about him, something's wrong, I can feel it." He pled with the large black man for understanding.

"Well if you ask me, I think you're blowin' this whole thing out of proportion, all over a lover's quarrel…He's probably just on his way home." Dobey spewed as someone knocked on his office door. "Come in!"

Hutch didn't even look up to see who was entering the room. "Cap, even if he was running behind schedule and he was on his way home, he'd call me, he'd check in."

"You sure 'bout that?" Dobey asked.

"Well what about his radio…why isn't he answering that?" Hutch argued.

"Has something happened to Dave?"

Hutch turned around to see Helen standing by the door. "Come on in, take a seat." Dobey instructed as Helen sat in the chair next to Hutch's.

"What's wrong?" She asked her voice shaky.

"When was the last time you saw or heard from Starsky?" Dobey questioned her.

"Night before last at his place, why?" She said, her eyes shifting from Dobey to Hutch nervously.

"Well Hutchinson here says that he left town yesterday and was due back in this morning and never showed up, has he called you in the past thirty-six hours or so?" Dobey continued.

"No." She said abruptly, her eyes staring at Hutch as he avoids her gaze.

"Cap'n, I told you, she's the reason he left town, he wouldn't have called her…Now why are we wasting time here? We need to put an APB out on him and his car." Hutch pled.

"Just calm down Hutch, ever stop to think that maybe you don't know the whole story?" Dobey stated as he looked back at Helen. "Now you're sure, he hasn't called or come by since you saw him at his place?"

"I'm sure…Ken what's wrong…why are you so worried?"

Hutch looked at his partner's ex-girlfriend, "Because Helen, he left town after you…" Hutch looked over at Dobey and then back at Helen, "…well night before last, he was called me last night and was coming home…he didn't show up."

"Maybe he changed his mind." Helen tried to explain Starsky's absence.

"Not without telling me, he didn't." Hutch snapped. "Listen Cap, I am going looking for him with, or without your help." The tall blond stood as he prepared to leave the room.

"I'm going with you." Helen retorted as she rose from her chair as well.

Hutch's head snapped in her direction, "Haven't you done enough?" He said as Dobey's telephone rang as both of them looked to their superior as he answered the phone.

"_Dobey!" _He shouted into the phone and then paused as the person on the other line spoke.

Hutch and Helen both saw the concern on their Captain's face grow as they could have sworn he paled.

"_When…?Where…?"_

Dobey looked at the two detectives standing before him, the terror in his eyes becoming very evident.

"_Are you sure about the car…? I'll have an officer there in less than two hours…" _Dobey slammed the phone down and didn't even get a chance to speak.

"What is it?" Hutch nearly jumped down Dobey's throat, the knot in his stomach tightening to an unbearable level. "Is it Starsky?"

"I'm afraid so…" Dobey avoided eye contact.

"Oh God…" Helen whispered as her hand rose to cover her mouth.

"It seems…" Dobey paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "They've found his car, about an hour and a half from here…" He wrote down the address on a piece of paper for Hutch and tore it off his pad handing it to the anxious blond, "I told then I'd have someone up there ASAP…"

Hutch turned and bolted for the door.

"Hutch!" Dobey stopped him as the blond turned to look at him…"Son, they've found a body…fitting Starsky's description…in the trunk…" Dobey vaguely heard Helen's gasp as he saw the color drain from the tall Nordic's face. "He wasn't carrying any ID…"

Hutch didn't speak, he didn't respond, he just turned and rushed out of Dobey's office with one thought on his mind…Starsky…Helen was two steps behind him, having to run twice as fast to cover half the distance.

"I'm going with you." She called out to him.

"Like hell you are." Hutch shouted back, not missing a step or even turning around to face her.

"Try and stop me." She quipped as she managed to keep up with him.

Hutch did his best to ignore his trailing puppy dog as his heart raced, Dobey's words playing back in his mind…_Body fitting his description…Starsky's car has been found…_He felt everything around him moving in slow motion as he hurried to the garage and jumped into his LTD. He started the engine and wasn't surprised to see Helen get in the passenger side of his car.

"Look Helen, I'm really in no mood right now." He said as his eyes remained focused straight ahead, "Get out." He commanded as she fastened her seat belt and refused to answer the nervous blond. Hutch shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself." He responded as he peeled away from the station on his way to find his partner.

XXXX

"You killed him." Starsky said in a monotone voice, not believing what he had just seen with his own eyes. His captor was able to kill with no remorse, no feeling whatsoever. For the first time, Starsky was afraid for his own life.

"I'm hungry, how about you?" Kevin asked as he looked over at Starsky who swallowed hard.

The brunet detective didn't answer, he remained silent, obedient.

"How 'bout MckieD's? Want something from Mc Donald's?" Kevin offered politely.

"Not hungry." Starsky knew he would regret those words, he knew soon, he would be hungry, and soon he would _need _to eat.

Kevin pulled up to the drive through speaker box as the crackling voice spoke to him from the great beyond. A female's voice resonated, or at least he thought it was female…

"_Welcome to Mc Donald's may I take your order?" _

"Well yes you may…" Kevin said cheerfully. "I would like a plain hamburger, small fry and a small coke." The kidnapper looked over at Starsky as Kevin's pale blue eyes met his, "And gimme an order of chicken nuggets and some ranch dressing on the side…"

The auburn haired man took the liberty of ordering for Starsky, and deep down inside, Starsky was grateful for that, he wouldn't be doing anyone any good, least of all himself, if he didn't keep up his strength.

"An' a couple of waters…" Kevin finished the order and waited for the faceless person to repeat it.

"_Please pull forward…" _They were instructed.

As Kevin moved slowly forward, he leaned to the side and pulled his gun out of his waistband and placed it under his right leg on the seat. He looked over at Starsky making sure that his handcuffed wrists were fully behind his back and nothing was showing and then he gave him a warning.

"Pull any funny stuff an' I won't hesitate to blow the bitch at the window away…you hear me?" He informed the detective as he reached in Starsky's jacket pocket and retrieved the brunet's wallet, pulling out two bills, both twenty's. "You are such a good boy scout David, you always come prepared." Kevin said as he shoved the wallet back into Starsky's pocket.

Starsky let his head rest back on the seat as he felt his body aching from his toes to his head. It didn't help the situation that he was getting ill, his chest hurt as he started to cough. His lungs burned with every inhale as his leg throbbed with every coughing spasm. The belt was still wrapped tightly around his upper thigh and the bleeding had almost completely stopped.

He coughed again as he bent forward and spit the phlegm that found its way into his mouth, onto the floor board of the car. He quickly looked at his leg and noticed that the bullet had appeared to go through his thigh as he could see both the entrance and exit wounds in the front and back of his leg. For a brief moment he felt relief as his hair was grabbed and his head snapped back into the upright position. He saw that they were approaching the cashier's window.

"Don't say a fucking word." Kevin seethed.

All of Starsky's training hadn't prepared him for this. Kevin was definitely a loose cannon and the brunet didn't know whether he could try to engage him in a conversation or whether he should be quiet like he had been instructed. No police manual covered this scenario, or maybe it did, that could have been the day he was absent. He wished that his partner was here, things would have been so much different, he always kept a level head, he knew how to handle this situation.

Kevin pulled up to the window and smiled broadly at the young woman that was working that particular station.

"Well hello there gorgeous." Kevin spewed sweetly as the young girl batted her long eyelashes blushing profusely. "How is your day going?"

Starsky felt his stomach slowly tightening into a tight knot, the young girl at the window appeared to be about 16 years old. She should be in school or dating the quarter back of the high school football team, not working the drive up window at a fast food restaurant, meeting the likes of the scum that sat before her now, Starsky thought to himself.

"Well, it's goin' just fine…That'll be $7.35," She said as she leaned halfway out the window, with her arms crossed over the counter as she flirted right back with him.

Kevin handed the girl a $20 bill as he let his fingers linger against her soft skin, rubbing her hand gently. She giggled as he winked at her as she pulled back in side the window.

"I'll get your change." She whispered coyly at the kidnapper.

"You do that, Kristie," He noted her nametag as she tried desperately to not show her interest.

She retrieved his change from the cash drawer and reached back out the window to place the bills and coin in the palm of his hand, letting her fingers linger there briefly. Kevin smiled back at her as Starsky sighed heavily, this whole scene revolting him. This is how young naïve women fell prey to dangerous murderers and rapists everyday. The general population was far too trusting, not cynical enough like he was… Then he remembered how he stopped his car to help the young stranded motorist in the first place and he cursed his own naivety.

"What time you get off tonight?" Hearing Kevin say those words caused Starsky's head to shoot up in shock.

"She's just a kid." Starsky mumbled as the fist around his heart tightened and he inhaled in fear for the girl in the window.

"Yeah? Well so am I." Kevin responded as he lifted his right leg and gently rubbed the butt of the gun in warning to the detective next to him.

"I won't let you hurt her." The brunet stated defiantly, "You'll have ta' kill me."

"I'm outta here in about three more hours, why?" She asked as she handed them their drinks and food. "You wanna come back?"

"Maybe I will, sugar…maybe I will." He said as he dropped the car into drive a squealed out of the driveway as Starsky finally exhaled, being able to breathe once again.

Starsky was tossed into the door roughly as Kevin shot around the building and out the side driveway recklessly, not even looking to see if the coast was clear. He whooped out loud in sudden burst of odd joy that both startled and scared the seasoned detective.

They drove for over an hour as Starsky watched his surroundings go from populated to rural over the course of their journey. As the area became less traveled, his optimism over being rescued dwindled. He allowed his head to rest against the back of the seat as he tried to will away the monstrous headache that pounded in his temple with every beat of his heart. He allowed himself to drift off briefly, allowing sleep to wrap its warm, painless arms around him.

XXXX

Hutch and Helen pulled up on scene, both of their stomach leaped as the saw Starsky's car bordered by yellow crime scene tape. The flurry of activity was dizzying as several officers scurried about, photos were being taken and evidence was being collected. Hutch slowly jammed his car into park as he started to get out of the car, Helen grabbing him by the arm, stopping him. Their trip had been a quiet one, but they both understood one thing, if this was Starsky, their lives would never be the same.

"Ken," she gasped, her eyes fixed straight ahead as she swallowed hard, "Dear God, please don't let it be him." Her voice cracked as she squeezed his arm.

Hutch knew at that moment that whatever had happened between her and his partner didn't change the fact that they loved each other dearly. Sometimes people who love each other just can't be together, shouldn't be together was more like it. They were like water and oil, impossible to get the two to blend, to mix evenly and share the same space without separating.

She loved him so much it made it hard for her to do her job, and he loved her so much, it made it nearly impossible for him to function as a somewhat sane man.

Hutch placed his large hand over hers, gently patting it. "Why don't you wait here Helen?" He said concerned for her emotional state. It struck him that just this morning he was so angry with her for hurting his friend that he could have told her off without giving it a second thought, and now he was sitting here with her, sharing the same fear, the same hope.

"No, I'm going with you; just give me a second okay…" She pled as she took a deep breath and opened her door, remaining in the car as she tried to concentrate.

She wasn't sure when he came around to her side, but next thing she knew Hutch was standing beside her, helping her out of the car, supporting her with his arm.

"You sure you wanna do this?" He asked one more time before proceeding.

She simply nodded as the moved forward towards Starsky's car. The trunk was open and a yellow plastic sheet covered a huddled mass in the compartment. It was obvious to the seasoned detectives that under that inconspicuous bright tarp, some poor deceased soul was being shielded from the general public. The number of observers gathering around the crime scene was growing. Morbid onlookers that were hoping to grab a quick peek of the recently departed.

Time seemed to slow to a snails pace as Hutch and Helen came closer and closer, for one split second, Hutch wanted to turn and run, he didn't want to look under the sheet, to be the one to tell them that this was indeed, Detective David Michael Starsky, the best partner and friend that anyone could hope for. He felt his heart skip several beats as his stomach contents threatened to show themselves all over the pavement. He took a calming deep breath, trying to ease his nerves, give himself some needed oxygen as he felt his head spinning with the adrenalin surging through his veins. He literally could hear his heart beating, his deep raspy breathing echoing around him. He didn't even notice the uniformed officer approach him from his left.

"Are you the detective from Bay City that came to ID the body." He said nonchalantly as if this was just another routine case.

Hutch looked at the insensitive officer with cold icy blue eyes as he increased his hold around Helen. "I _am_ the detective from Bay City, but I am hoping to be able to tell you guys that you need to keep looking for my partner."

Helen's body tensed up as she and Hutch approached the trunk of the Torino, Hutch kept his arm around Helen's shoulder as he reached down to lift the yellow tarp.

The tall blonde's knees nearly buckled as he heard the gasp and then uncontrollable sobbing that came from Helen as the both realized that the victim wasn't their mutual loved one.

"Oh thank God." Hutch gasped as he bent forward breathing heavily.

"Hutch it's not him, it's not him!" Helen exclaimed as Hutch pulled her tightly into a embrace of relief.

"I know Helen, I know, it's okay…we'll find him…" Hutch tried to reassure her as she still had a hard time keeping control of her emotions.

"But where? Where is he?" She asked pulling back, her eyes filled with tears as she searched his for reassurance. "He left because of me Ken, he's out there because of me."

"Shhhh." He consoled her at the same time he was thinking about the truth in her statement. "Don't do this to yourself."

After calming Helen down and getting her back into police mode, they both approached the lead detective handling this homicide to gather any information they had so far retrieved from the scene.

Detective Sergeant Alan Murray related to the two officers his findings.

"We found blood in the front seat on the driver's side, on the front left fender more blood was sprayed across in about a twelve inch diameter. More blood in the trunk, looks like two different types. A small bullet was lodged in the tire well." We have several preliminary fingerprints, hard to tell how many different sets. The Crime Lab is processing those as we speak." He orated professionally as he realized what these two had just been through. "Detective Hutchinson, can we get you two anything?"

Hutch drew a hand down the entire length of his face, the weariness becoming more and more evident as the day went on. "How about a room for the night," he looked over at Helen, "make that two." He held up both fingers indicating the number of rooms he was requesting. "We aren't leaving here until we figure out which way my partner went." He vowed.

"There's a witness." Murray blurted out as Hutch's head shot up in anticipation. "Well sort of."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hutch asked bewildered.

"We found him hiding in the bathroom over there." The detective pointed in the general direction of the gas stations men's room. "He is pretty traumatized, not speaking to anyone…we had him taken to the hospital for evaluation. They said they would call us when they feel it would be okay for us to question him."

"I wanna see him." Hutch said leaving no room for argument. "Now."

XXXX

_Hutch and Helen ran through the sand on a beautiful beach, the panic and terror in their faces caused Starsky to cringe. He tried to scream at them, to encourage them to run faster…the two people he loved most in this world were literally running for their lives. Helen stumble, falling to the ground. Hutch turned to pick her up as she frantically grabbed for his arms, his shirt. Behind her Kevin closed in, his eyes radiating evil as he raised his gun and took aim. Hutch looked up at him, panic washing over his face as he moved in slow motion as he held up his hand in a futile attempt to stop their attacker from accomplishing his goal. Screaming out, he looked back, locking eyes with Starsky, pleading for his help. The brunet couldn't move, he wasn't bound or tied to anything, he just couldn't move, couldn't help, couldn't stop what was happening before his eyes…_

"_Staaarrrsskkkyyy!" Hutch yelled out, his voice low and distorted like a 45 rpm record being played at 33 rpm. _

_The brunet looked down at Helen, struggling to get up off the sand, she was crying as she looked to the brunet for help. A shot rang out as the ting of the bullet whizzed through the air seemed louder and more magnified than normal. Starsky's eyes were wide in horror as he watched the bullet pierce his girlfriend in the middle of the back, her eyes immediately showing the pain and life that escaped her soul instantaneously. _

_Starsky felt his heart drop, he looked at Hutch who was now running towards their attacker, making one more valiant attempt to stop him. He stopped in mid stride as another bullet rang out, blowing through his chest and dropping the tall blond to the ground. Starsky looked up at Kevin, their eyes meeting, the smile on the malevolent mans' face causing Starsky to shout at the top of his lungs as he lurched forward…_

Starsky sat straight up as he immediately felt the sweat dripping from his face. He was looking right into Kevin's face as the kidnapper had a hold of the detective's leg, squeezing it harshly. His lungs burned as he panted heavily. Next thing he felt was a warm liquid being poured over his wound, then the intense burn as the fluid entered the hole that the bullet had left behind.

"Jesus Christ!" He seethed through pursed lips as he rocked back and forth, his arms still restrained behind his back. Once the initial wave had subsided he looked up into the pale blue eyes of the red head.

"Yer lucky, looks like the bullet went clean through, betcha it hurts though…" Kevin noted as he finished examining Starskys injury.

"Why don't you just kill me? Why the game?" Starsky gasped through deep breaths.

" 'Cause I like you, you're not like the others, you're different…" Kevin said almost empathetically. "I don't want you to go yet, it's not your time. But make no mistake, when your time comes…I won't hesitate…" He laughed as he took a deep swig off the bottle of whiskey and stood and walked away.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one, and nothing. The OC's are ours and the idea is loosely based on a movie called 'The hitcher', no infringement on the copyright is intended. The names have been changed to protect the innocent, namely, me!**

**Author's Note: This story is being written with the help of a couple of very important people to me. Thank you Eli for your contributions and encouragement, also written with the constant help of Brook, (she is, and always will be my sounding board.)**

**Red**

**Chapter Six**

Hutch walked up to the counter at the hospital, the cold white floors and walls blending into one solid surface. Helen stayed several steps behind the tall blond, his long legs allowing him to cover twice the distance in half the time. The attractive admitting nurse looked up top greet them.

"May I help you?" She asked professionally.

"Late last night, a young boy was brought in here," Hutch started to explain as he retrieved his badge from his pocket and flashed it at the nurse. "He's the witness to a crime that occurred at Mel's gas station, not far from here."

"Well yes sir, I know who you're talking about," she checked her log as she looked up briefly when Helen joined the detective. "He's been moved to a private room, but doctors' orders are no visitors."

"Well you see, that presents a little problem," Hutch explained, "see my partner here and I," he waved his hand at Helen causing her to give him a curious glance, "are in the middle of a very important investigation and time is of the essence." He looked at the nurse, furrowing his brow and expressing to her a sense of urgency. "Someone's life depends on it."

"But it's against doctor's orders." She protested. "No visitors and I'm afraid that includes you officer."

"All I need is 5 minutes, that's it. I promise I won't traumatize him in any way, I just need to ask him a couple of questions…it's imperative that I get that chance…"

"Do you have any idea what that poor child has been through?" The nurse started to explain. "The police at the scene said that they think that poor man that was killed was the kid's father…and that he witnessed the whole thing…the poor boy hasn't said a word since he was brought in, they've sedated him and now he's resting…They have located an Aunt and Uncle that live about an hour away, their in route as we speak."

The look he gave the woman in charge of the desk seemed to do the trick. The nurse sighed heavily as she weighed the consequences.

"Please…I need your help." Hutch begged as he did his best to emit as much of the Hutchinson charm as possible.

"Okay…" She caved in, "…but 5 minutes, that's all you get. He's right down the hall, room 198, but so help me, if you upset him in anyway…" She threatened.

Hutch looked at Helen who's eyes lit up and was smiling as she turned to walk in the direction they had just been given. The tall blond man looked back at the attractive woman behind the desk. "I promise, I won't upset him…Thank you." He winked and then hurried to catch up with Helen.

"The names Tommy, Tommy Jenkins." She yelled out at them as Hutch waived his hand indicating that he had heard her.

The room was dark; the fluorescent light over the boy's bed was the only thing illuminating the room. They door creaked as it was slowly pushed open, Hutch and Helen entered the room quietly as the walked up to the right side of his bed.

Little Tommy Jenkins lay there sleeping peacefully as Hutch and Helen both felt a sudden sadness for this young man that was probably about to grow up way before his time. No child deserved what this boy was going to have to go through. Helen looked up at Hutch, who was already sharing an understanding, sympathetic gaze. The child couldn't be more than twelve or thirteen years of age. Helen moved around to the left side of the bed, she raised her hand and tenderly brushed Tommy's unruly sandy blond hair away from his forehead. Hutch watched how gently she touched the boy and the pure affection that shown across her face. He felt a twinge tug at his heart as he thought about what a great mother she was going to be, he only wished, and still had hope, that once they found Starsky, the two would be able to work things out.

Tommy stirred, moaning softly as Hutch leaned forward, towards him. He didn't want to startle the boy, he wanted to guide him gently back into consciousness.

"Tommy…" He whispered. "It's ok Tommy." He eased the boy awake as Tommy blinked a couple of times trying to clear his blurry vision. "Don't be frightened…we're not gonna hurt you…I'm a police officer, and so is the lady to your left." He explained as now it was Helen's turn to watch how delicately the tall blond handled this situation. "We wanna help you…"

Tommy's eyes were now open. His gaze darted between both Helen and Hutch, glancing back and forth, obviously concerned and frightened, but still he didn't speak. Helen reached out and grabbed Tommy's cool hand in hers. He started to pull away, but she held strong, stroking it with her thumb. "It's okay Tommy, you're safe," her whispering tones matching Hutch's.

His breathing increased slightly, and then seemed to subside again, Hutch continued. "Tommy, we know about what happened tonight, and you have to believe me when I say that we are both so sorry…but we need your help, we need to get the man that hurt you dad…can you help us?" He spoke methodically.

At first Tommy shook his head no, and then he looked back at Helen, the tears welling in her eyes, he saw the pain she was in without her saying a word. The teenager looked back at Hutch nodding up and down, agreeing to help if he could, but still not saying a word.

"Tommy, I need to know how many people there were." Hutch asked, but got no response.

Helen and Hutch exchanged glances again.

"Tommy, can you answer Detective Hutchinson?" Helen tried to encourage the boy, but he still said nothing.

Hutch sighed heavily and then decided to try a different approach.

"Okay, let's try it this way…I just want to ask you yes or no answers…okay?" Hutch explained as Tommy nodded yes.

"Did you see more than one person that hurt your dad?"

Tommy shook his head no…

"Was there anyone else with him?"

Yes…

Hutch looked at Helen who quickly took a photo from her purse and handed it to Hutch who flashed it in front of the teenager.

"Was this the guy that with him?"

Yes…he nodded.

XXXX

Kevin came back grabbed him by the collar and drug Starsky roughly out of the car, he let out an involuntary moan as he tried to support himself on his right leg. He pulled him away from the car and tossed his captive onto the ground, under a large pine tree. Starsky hit the ground with both knees and his right shoulder, grunting as a puff of dirt rose around him from the impact.

Kevin let out a laugh that indicated to the seasoned detective that the man was not only deranged, but by the sound of it, he was inebriated as well.

Starsky laid were he had landed his face in the cold dirt as he looked around scanning his surroundings. His chest hurt with every inhale and exhales, his body ached and shook as the chills fought to consume him. He coughed as it felt like his lungs were trying to turn themselves inside out.

He noticed a cabin about 50 yards away, the area was covered with trees and shrubbery. They were in Starsky's favorite vacation spot, the one spot he and Hutch would always go and the brunet looked forward to their yearly expedition, they were in the woods…

"T'rrific." Starsky mumbled as he tried to push himself back up on his knees, struggling through the pain that shot through his right leg. "Look, I really gotta take a piss, would ya' mind uncuffing me for a few minutes while I take care of business?"

Kevin smiled knowingly at his captor. "You really think I am that stupid pig?"

Starsky looked backed at Kevin frowning, a pleading look washing over his face. "Really kid, I gotta go."

"Okay, get up." Kevin walked over to the detective, hooking him under his arm and helping him to his feet.

Starsky winced with any pressure that he applied to his injured leg. It throbbed in unison with his heartbeat, keeping perfect tempo. For a brief moment, Starsky thought about trying to make his move when Kevin unlocked his restraints, he had only hoped that he had enough strength to overtake the younger, healthier, uninjured man.

The brunet's eyes shot up in surprise as he felt Kevin's hands on his zipper, "What the hell are you doing?" Starsky asked, jerking his body away.

"I'm helping you take a piss, what does it look like I'm doing?" Kevin replied, quickly noting how uncomfortable the detective became. "Whatsa matter? You never had a man's hand on your dick before?" Kevin laughed as he grabbed Starsky's waistband and continued to unzip his jeans.

Starsky looked towards the sky, trying to remove himself from this scene. This was something he had never even allowed Hutch to do, but the truth was, he had to go, and his only other option was to soil himself, and this was a little less humiliating. But just a little.

Before Starsky knew it, he was fully exposed to the wonders of nature.

"Go." Kevin commanded and walked away allow the brunet the slightest bit if privacy.

After giving the detective the time he needed to relieve himself, Kevin moved back over to the brunet and began to put him back together. Starsky again looked to the sky, avoiding eye contact. This would not be a good time to look the man who held his manly hood in his hand, in the eye. God forbid Kevin took a look the wrong way, Starsky could be left childless for the rest of his life, and he definitely wanted children, he and Helen had even discussed it before. He shook his head, trying to get Helen's image from his mind.

"Whatsa matter David? You like that?" Kevin asked as he finished zipping the detective.

"Fuck you, you sick bastard." Starsky spat out before being able to stop the words from flowing from his lips.

The comment earned him another crack to the back of his head with the butt of the gun, dropping him to his knees instantly. He shouted out in pain as he hit the dirt.

"Son of a bitch! Would you stop doing that?" He seethed as he gasped between breaths, his hands still restrained behind him and he was bent forward.

Kevin laughed and went to the trunk of the car to see what the previous owner kept stored in there. After popping the trunk and rummaging around he looked back at Starsky who was still on his knees. He grabbed a large red metal can from the trunk and shook it, happy to find it almost full. He walked over to Starsky who still had his head pointed to the ground.

"You're boring me." He stated matter of factly as he opened the two gallon container in front of him. "I wanna play." He said childishly.

Starsky felt the cold fluid being poured over his back, feeling it run up his neck and into his hair. Several streams of the liquid ran onto his face as he sat up quickly recognizing the smell of the fumes.

"Jesus, that's gasoline!" He shouted as he struggled to turn and face Kevin. "What in the hell are you doing?"

Kevin threw the empty container behind Starsky has the brunet felt the cool gas as it soaked trough his jeans and shirt. His body shivered, with chill and fear as he looked into the red head's eyes. They were fiery, evil with excitement. "I told you I was bored," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a book of matches. "A bored Kevin is never a good thing." He said as he struck the first match.

"Dear God, please don't do this!" Starsky pled for his life as he swallowed the golf ball sized lump in his throat.

XXXX

From a series of yes and no questions Hutch and Helen were able to determine that Starsky was with the murderer, but not by his own accord, they had taken the father's red thunderbird and headed south on the rural highway, and that there was a distinct possibility that Starsky was injured, but they weren't sure how bad. Other than that they still had very little to go on. They both thanked the boy for the help he gave them and promised to catch his father's killer before leaving his room.

They left the hospital and climbed back into Hutch's car, calling to check in with Dobey. Their Captain had told them that Starsky's credit card had been used at a hotel about an hour and a half away and after contacting the manager there; Dobey had been informed that there had been an altercation with him at the bar. Hutch thanked his superior and headed in that direction, wanting to interview those witnesses personally, trusting this investigation to no one.

The rode in silence for several minutes before Helen finally spoke. "Ken?"

He could hear her emotions through her weary voice; they were tired, drained and emotionally exhausted. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I'm sorry." She said as she lowered her head and began to sob quietly. "This is all my fault."

A tiny piece of Hutch's heart broke for her; the guilt she was carrying was something he could definitely relate to.

"Don't do this to yourself Helen. It's as much my fault as yours. I never should have let him go off on his own like that, what kind of a friend am I to let him leave when he was so upset?" Hutch stated, his voice lowering in self pity and guilt as well. "He had his guard down and it was my job to watch out for him. He's my partner."

"Yeah? Well up until day before yesterday, I thought he was _our _partner." She sobbed as she fought to regain control of her emotions. "I never meant for anything like this to happen…God even knows what he's feeling right now, we know he may be hurt, but we have no idea how bad."

"Dammit Helen! Stop it, you talking like this isn't helping. You walked away from him, it was _my _job to pick up the pieces an' I failed him!" He spewed as he hit the steering wheel with the palm of his hand in frustration. "Just drop it okay, we're not helping him by playing the blame game."

The silence in the car was thick and uncomfortable. Hutch drug his hand down the entire length of his face as he sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm just upset." He tried to explain.

"Yeah? Well, so am I." She snapped back as the silence once again won over and they continued on their mission, finding someone very important to both of them.

XXXX

Kevin enjoyed watching the look of horror that emanated across the brunet's face. He was scared and Kevin got off on that, it made him feel strong; being in control of another human being's feelings and emotions was his true purpose in life. No longer would he be afraid, he would always be the one to create the fear, to decide someone's fate, to truly play God. The thought of that made him feel alive.

The first match that Kevin had struck had been blown out by a small puff of wind that gave Starsky a brief reprieve.

"Kevin...li…listen to me…" Starsky stuttered, not sure what to say, afraid that what was going to come out of his mouth would enrage the boy. "You don't haveta do this…please listen to me…I can help you…"

Kevin lit another match, enjoying the sick game he had created. "Tell me pig, just how in the hell do you think you can help me…huh?" He smiled as he threw the lit match in Starsky's direction.

"Son of a bitch!" Starsky closed his eyes, immediately wondering what it was going to feel like to be burned alive. At what point his body would give up, how much pain would he feel, and how long would it last. Someone once told him that burning to death was one of _the _most painful deaths imaginable.

With his eyes closed, the detective didn't see that the match had gone out in mid-air. The flammable liquid did not ignite, there by sparing his life, at least for now. Starsky opened one eye slowly, to find Kevin lighting yet another match. He was panting heavily, his adrenalin flowing through his veins and out his pores.

"P…p…please Kevin, I swear…I'll do what ever you want…just don't do this…" Starsky felt his emotions swelling inside of him, rising to the surface, he thought about never seeing Hutch again, he even thought about Helen, he was afraid that Helen would blame herself for this.

"Back the fuck up." Kevin commanded as he motioned to the large tree just behind the brunet.

Moving on his knees slowly, Starsky scooted himself closer and closer to the large pine tree. He grunted every time he had to distribute most of his weight to his right side. "Okay…okay…whatever you say…please just don't light that match."

"This match?" Kevin chuckled as he struck the red flint against the rough strip, causing the stick to flare up.

Starsky fell with his back against the tree, he was exhausted, his body ached, his leg throbbed. He briefly thought about what would be so bad if it all ended here…The pain would be over, his fear would end. He had a good life so far, had helped many people throughout his career, and had _the _best friend a man could ever hope for.

Kevin approached Starsky slowly, the gleam in his eye softening. He leaned forward, waving the match in Starsky's face, before he dramatically blew the flame out. Starsky sighed in relief as he closed his eyes briefly, saying a silent prayer. He wasn't ready to die, not yet.

"I bet that gasoline on your leg hurts real fucking bad, now don't it?" Kevin seethed through his teeth as he reached down and grab Starsky's injured thigh roughly, squeezing hard. "But you know what? Pain is weakness leaving the body!" He spat as he let go just as fast as he had grabbed on.

Kevin stood up and struggled with Starsky as he placed his back against the tree. He ran back to the car and returned carrying a chain and some rope. He worked at a fevered pace as he tied Starsky to the mighty pine. He cinched the ropes tightly, causing the air to escape Starsky's lungs as he continued to rant at the wounded detective.

"You know something? I ain't sat and watched someone die since I watched the life get sucked outta my folks when I was just a kid…you got any idea what it was like to sit there an' watch my old man die…no one comin' to help us…My mom on the other hand, she died real quick, the accident just broke her neck." He snapped his fingers together, "just like that…but my ol' man, it took him at least a good three hours to die…yeah…" He sat back on his rear on the ground next to Starsky. "That was the only time I ever saw him cry…he was always so strong, not afraid of nuttin'…'cept dyin' I guess…I was so scared, all I could do was sit there an' watch…" His voice trailed of as Starsky heard a hint of remorse.

He jumped up, snapping out of his memory with a sudden exuberance, "You know what I'm gonna do?"

Starsky looked up at him silently, afraid to speak, to move.

"I'm gonna go back to that burger joint. I bet that little girl from the drive thru is just about gettin' off." Starsky's eyes opened wide in fear of what he was hearing Kevin say. "Speakin' of gettin' off…I'm about over due." He said as he rubbed his hand over the front of his pants and let out a loud whoop. He fished in his pocket for the keys, looking back at his victim. "Make yourself at home now, ya' hear. And feel free to yell all you want, there ain't no one around for miles…"

"Kevin…no…" Starsky managed to speak. "Don't go back there." He pled, worrying about the girl's safety.

"Don't you worry, I'll make sure an' tell her you said hi." He winked at Stasky as he headed for the car.

"Kevin! Don't!" Starsky shouted with everything he had in him. "Leave her alone!" He struggled against his restraints. "So help me God Kevin, you can't hurt her!" He argued as Kevin let out a wicked laugh and got in the car, squealing the tires as he pulled away.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one, and nothing. The OC's are ours and the idea is loosely based on a movie called 'The hitcher', no infringement on the copyright is intended. The names have been changed to protect the innocent, namely, me!**

**Author's Note: This story is being written with the help of a couple of very important people to me. Thank you Eli for your contributions and encouragement, also written with the constant help of Brook, (she is, and always will be my sounding board.)**

**Red**

**Chapter Seven**

Hutch walked into the bar, he immediately thought that this was _not _the type of place Starsky would be caught dead in…He cringed at the thought of the metaphor. Holding the door open for Helen, he figured it would probably be wise to stick close to her. Even is she was a police officer, she could wind up getting hurt, given the right situation, or hurting someone else.

They both looked around the bar, feeling a pain of sadness the stabbed their hearts. All eyes followed them as they moved through the establishment, they were sure that they stuck out like a couple of sore thumbs.

It hurt Hutch to think about Starsky winding up at a place like this, even for one night, his friend needed him, and he wasn't there for him. He and Helen walked up to the counter as Hutch reached for his shield and presented it for the bartender.

"My name is Detective Sergeant Kenneth Hutchinson," he pointed to Helen, "this is Detective Helen Davidson. We'd like to ask you a few questions." Hutch informed the man behind the counter.

The man looked at Hutch in disgust, "Whatya need, can't you see I'm busy." He spat as he all but ignored the tall blond.

Hutch moved around the back of the bar and grabbed the bartender, slamming him up against the counter, much to Helen's surprise. He leaned into the frighten man as he pursed his lips and spoke quietly but with deep intent.

"I don't give a shit how busy you are, me an' my friend here are investigating a murder and a missing police officer…now are you gonna answer our questions or are we gonna need to shut this place down for health code violations?" Hutch slowly released the trembling man, "choice is yours…"

"Okay, okay…whatever you say, but can we take this out back, you're gonna scare away the customers." He asked as he started to walk through the kitchen with Hutch right behind him.

Helen stayed behind to try and ask some of the patrons of the bar if maybe they had seen Starsky or had seen the alleged altercation. Hutch and Ramon, the bartender, made their way to the stock room in the very back of the bar. Hutch dug into his pocket and pulled out a picture of Starsky, flashing in his face and pointing at it with his finger.

"Two nights ago, he was in your bar…tell me what happened." Hutch directed, leaving no room for options.

"Yeah, he was here, looked real down too. Tracy tried hard to cheer him up, but he wouldn't let her help, if you know what I mean." Ramon said with a wink of his eye.

"No, I don't know what you mean." Hutch said. "Why don't you try spelling it out for me?"

"Well Tracy is one of our resident 'gals', she keeps the truckers that are passin' through happy, if you get my drift." Ramon started to explain as Hutch realized that Tracy must have been a hooker, that was all his friend needed that night seeing how that is part of the reason he and Helen got into a fight. He started to get the feeling this was not going to wind up good. "Well, she saw that your friend there was really down, and she offered her 'services'."

"And?" Hutch asked, knowing that Starsky would never…

"He turned her down of course, but that didn't stop her from tryin' harder. Ya' know she can be quite convincin' when she wants to be."

"That's just great." Hutch started to get impatient, "Could you hurry this along…get to the point."

"Needless to say, she failed in 'helping' your friend, so Robert, her ex-boyfriend stepped in…He's not all bad, but that night he had a little too much to drink."

"I guess your friend doesn't like to mind his own business and he and Rob got into it…it really didn't last more than 30 seconds, your friend saw to that. After that, management asked him to leave, we police our own here, and we don't like it when strangers get involved in or business."

Hutch took offense to the last comment about Starsky minding his own business, he would only butt in if someone needed help, too bad others didn't see it that way. "Where can I find theses two patrons of yours?" Hutch asked.

"In the bar," he pointed over Hutch's shoulder, "Where they are every night."

Hutch looked back at the bar as he noticed that the noise level coming from there had increased ten fold. His heart skipped a beat as he thought about the other officer with him. _Helen…_He ran back into the crowded establishment.

XXXX

Starsky had fallen asleep; he faintly heard the car pulling back up. His chin was planted firmly into his chest as his mouth was open slightly. In his dream, he was behind the wheel of his beloved Torino, Hutch at his side, Helen in the back seat, where she belonged.

His dream was disturbed by the low rumblings of the Thunderbird pulling up into the cabin's driveway. He slowly raised his head, reality and pain crashing back down on him like a ton of bricks.

He heard two voices, one he recognized as Kevin's and a woman's voice. His stomach lurch upward into his throat as he realized they had company. The poor girl from the drive thru at Mc Donald's was now Kevin's latest prey, his conquest.

They were far enough away where they wouldn't be able to see Starsky unless he created a scene, or they were looking for him. His initial reaction was to scream out, tell the girl to run for her life, but if he did that would Kevin kill her immediately? If he kept his mouth shut, would Kevin have his fun with her, her being a consenting willing partner, and then drive her home, or let her walk. Either way, that scenario was far more appealing than the first.

He watched as Kevin parked the car, the dark night sky filled with stars, it was clear and cool, too cool for Starsky and his damp wardrobe. Kevin smiled and literally skipped around to the passenger side of the car, opening the door and offering his hand to his date. He could hear her giggling; she was definitely a willing partner. She stood up and leaned right into his embrace as he took her mouth to his, kissing her deeply, roughly, his hand reaching around and grabbing her ass, squeezing hard. She didn't protest, and Starsky almost felt guilty for watching, but he couldn't look away, it was like watching a train wreck, you didn't _want _to watch it, but you _had _to.

He pulled away from her, smiling warmly into her face. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Starsky gasped, knowing at that second that she was as good as dead.

"Okay." She said enthusiastically as they started to walk across the large yard towards the tree.

"No, God no." Starsky whispered to himself, trying to will them in the other direction. "Run damn it…" He chanted, hoping that she would instinctively sense the trouble she was getting into.

Kevin put his arm around her, grabbing her by the neck, affectionately at first, until the came within a visible distance of the man tied to the tree. The young woman stopped in her tracks, Starsky heard the gasp that escaped her as she caught sight of him and realized she, herself was in trouble.

"Fuck." She said, her voice a whimpering barely audible word. "No…please…no…" Her face lost all color as the terror on her face was something Starsky couldn't bare to look at.

She tried to pull back as Kevin grabbed a fistful of her hair and drug her closer to the wounded captive.

"Kevin let her go…you don't need her…you got me…don't…don't hurt her, I'll do what ever you say." Starsky pled, his eyes darting at the girl and then back at Kevin. His mind racing, what could he say to stop this from happening?

By this time the girl was screaming and crying hysterically, both her hands on his wrists trying to get him to let go of her hair, he just pulled harder. With a mighty shove and a wince of her face, he shoved her to her knees, into the dirt.

"Stupid fucking bitch! You're all alike." Kevin spat as he knelt next to her, pulling her hair, snapping her head back to face him.

"Please, don't hurt me…don't hurt me…I'll do whatever you say, I won't tell anyone, please just let me go." She begged as Starsky watched her try to save her own life.

"Do it Kevin, just let her go…for God's sake Kevin, she's just a kid…" Starsky pulled against his ropes and chains trying desperately to get loose and help the girl.

"David I want to formally introduce you to Kristie, Kristie meet David." He made the introductions.

The teenage girls' eyes locked with Starsky's, the fear she was feeling transmitted through them, now he knew why they were called 'the windows of the soul'. He saw inside her, saw the regret she was feeling for ever lying to her parents, the regret for shunning that geeky kid at school, regret for going off with a complete stranger after work.

"Please help me Mister." She sobbed as she gazed deeply into Starsky's indigo eyes.

Starsky stared back, his eyes expressing fear, sorrow, pity and guilt. Guilt for not being able to stop what was about to happen to her. He pulled against his restraints with everything he had; he could feel the bruising and bleeding begin around his wrists.

"You son of a bitch!" He cursed Kevin, his lips pursed together in anger as he struggled even harder.

Kristie was shaking, her body trembling as Kevin forced her face into the sand, pulling her closer to Starsky.

"Whatsa matter, David? You want a taste of this?" He taunted as he pulled her face back up to meet Starsky's. "Maybe when I'm finished, I'll let you play with her…if there's anything left…" Kevin said cruelly as he picked her up by her hair and started towards the house.

"Don't fucking do this! Please God…don't let him do this!" Starsky screamed as he succumbed to a fit of coughing, his lungs burning, his body aching as he let his head fall to his chest in a sorrowful gentle sob. "Damn it, Hutch…where are you?"

XXXX

Hutch flew through the stock room and back into the main room of the bar. He quickly heard the patrons hooting and hollering as they seemed to be getting more excited. He saw Helen surrounded by several men, and a few women. He immediately picked out Rob by the bruising and fat lip his face displayed. The large man held Helen by the shoulders as he laughed and looked to his friends for encouragement.

Hutch actually enjoyed seeing the 'impression' that his partner had left on Rob, but obviously it wasn't quite enough to teach him, not to pick on women. The tall blond slowly and calmly walked up behind the man as Helen struggled to break his grip.

Helen pulled and twisted trying to free her wrists as he just tightened his hold. "Let go of me." She seethed as she jerked her one hand free causing him to wildly grab to get it back in his control, eventually doing so. "You know the punishment for assaulting a police officer?" She asked.

"No, but I bet you're gonna tell me…problem is, I got about 50 witnesses here that will swear that you assaulted me." He laughed as he leaned into her, coming face to face with the petite detective.

Hutch firmly tapped the large man on his shoulder, and he answered without even turning around to see who had touched him in the first place. "Wait your turn." He retorted thinking it was just one of his buddies.

The tall blond wasted no time, tapping him again even harder. With an irritated sigh he turned to face the object of his interruption just to be met with a stiff right hook, sending the man flying to the ground.

"I think the lady told you to leave her alone." Hutch said as he shook his right hand, trying to shake the throbbing away. Hutch turned to face the rest of the crowd to make sure no more surprise attacks awaited them. "Now listen up!" He announced as he waved his badge high above his head, turning in circles so all could view it. "Two days ago, my partner was here, in this bar…he was asked by management to leave…after having an altercation with your friend here." He pointed to the sorry man who remained on his backside on the ground, holding his jaw. "No one has seen him since. Now me and Detective Davidson here, would like to ask you all a few questions." He looked back down at Rob, "Like where were you for the rest of the night, and following day?" He orated as the crowd appeared to calm down, and began to disengage. "Let's start there." He knelt next to Rob.

"You really think I had something to do with it?" Rob asked as he scooted back, propping himself up against the bar. "You think I'm that stupid?"

Hutch let out a snort of laughter. "By the looks of you, yeah, I think your that stupid, and apparently, so did Starsky. Now spill it, I wanna know everywhere you went, who you talked to, when you slept, shit and ate! Now!" Hutch's intense icy blue eyes piercing the man he was questioning, his index finger shaking threateningly in the man's face.

"Hey, it was your partner that hit me first, ask anyone." Rob's voice started to shake, Hutch was getting to him.

"Yeah well maybe you deserved it." The tall blond said as he stood and addressed the crowd. "How 'bout it, anyone here wanna stick up for this slime ball?"

Most of the patrons just turned their back and walked away, hoping that Hutch wouldn't come to talk to them next.

Helen busied herself asking Tracy, the prostitute that originally started the conflict between Starsky and Rob, her own set of questions.

XXXX

Kevin roughly shoved Kristie into the cabin, the wood paneling giving the place a certain rustic charm. In the middle of the large living room was a huge stone fireplace, framed by a large sofa that sat right in front. The red head smiled as Kristie looked up from the ground, her terrified eyes pleading with him, begging him to spare her life and allow her to live. He _was _God! He thought to himself.

He had the power to allow her pathetic existence to continue, or end it all right here and now, he chose the latter.

"Please d…don't do th…this…don't hurt me…" She sobbed.

Having her beg for her life was almost as satisfying as the act of sex itself, but he felt the need to satisfy his human urges tonight, not his spiritual ones. He unbuttoned his jeans as he walked toward her, his eyes becoming more and more excited, the closer he got. With one hand he reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair and lifted her from the ground, shoving her onto the couch. He lifted his hand high above his shoulder and brought it back down across her cheek. She let out a squeal as her hand covered her face. Kevin reached down and grabbed her red shirt in both hands, ripping it open to expose her ample cleavage, being supported by a lace push up bra.

"Red, that's my favorite color…" he hissed as he bent down and cupped her chin forcefully in his hand and devoured her mouth with his. Her muffled cries escaped his lips as his other hand reached down and grabbed her legs, spreading them apart and climbing in between them.

She remembered what her mother had told her, the only way to truly stop a man from raping you…give up…consent; it would no longer be rape. She kissed him back, her hands rubbing over his chest, trying to remove his shirt. Her hands dropped to the top of his jeans, pulling them down at a fevered, animalistic pace. He moaned as he felt her give into him, give into his power, his control. He backed up and smiled as he helped her finish undoing his jeans. Instantaneously, the look of fear returned to her eyes as she let out a scream and delivered her left knee, burying it deep into his groin. His eyes shot open wide in pain and shock, the color drained from his face as he wordlessly fell forward on top of her. She pushed him by the shoulders off of her and onto the flor as she jumped up and ran out the front door.

Once on the porch, she looked across the large yard at the man tied to the tree. She remembered the look on his face, the need to try and help her. She felt the need to help him. Starsky looked up to see the hysterical girl leaping off the porch, running at him.

She reached him in record time, frantically trying to untie and unchain his restraints. She squealed out loud as she had a hard time controlling her movements, she couldn't think, they both kept looking up at the house.

"Where is he? What'dya do?" Starsky asked as he had a hard time keeping an eye on her as she darted around him.

"I kicked him in the fucking balls!" She spat as she started to cry. "I can't get this off of you…shit! Help me…"

"Kristie!" Starsky shouted, but she didn't even hear him.

"Dammit! Help me…oh God, oh God, oh God…" She screamed, losing all semblance of control.

"Kristie!" He yelled with more conviction. "Listen to me…you gotta go…get the hell outta here."

She looked up and locked eyes with his, she knew she was condemning him by leaving him behind. "I can't, I need to help you." She mouthed.

"Do it! Now!" He spewed as she continued to stare into his eyes. "Kristie! Get the fuck outta here…move it!" He shouted.

She knew what she had to do, she reached up and gently cupped his cheek in her hand. "Thank you…" She sobbed as she stood and ran off.

Starsky watched her until she was out of his sight, he looked back up and saw Kevin stumbling through the front door, one hand on the door jamb and one on his groin. The brunet detective winced, something only a man could truly sympathize with.

Kevin limped over to his restrained prisoner, looking around the cabin. "Which way did she go?" He gasped.

"Who?" Starsky quipped, closing his eyes, knowing that he was probably going to pay for that remark.

Without warning a backhand struck the left side of his cheek, Kevin's knuckles connecting harshly with Starsky's cheekbone.

"Oh, her." He spat the bloody saliva from his mouth at Kevin's feet. "Dunno." He answered which earned him a closed fist punch to the opposite side of his face.

"Shit!" Starsky moaned as he shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs and pure exhaustion from his mind.

"Listen cop, don't fuck with me, I'm in no mood." Kevin threatened as Starsky looked up defiantly at the red head.

"And neither was she." Starsky quipped, immediately regretting his lack of ability to keep his own mouth shut.

All Starsky saw was a flash of bright lights as Kevin connected his foot with the brunet's groin. He heard Kevin say "Let's see how much you like it," just before the dark haired detective passed out.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one, and nothing. The OC's are ours and the idea is loosely based on a movie called 'The hitcher', no infringement on the copyright is intended. The names have been changed to protect the innocent, namely, me!**

**Author's Note: This story is being written with the help of a couple of very important people to me. Thank you Eli for your contributions and encouragement, also written with the constant help of Brook, (she is, and always will be my sounding board.)**

**Red**

**Chapter Eight**

Starsky slowly came back around, the pain in his groin making itself very known. He had fallen onto his side, his knees drawn up to his chest, trying to protect himself in any way he could. He felt someone fumbling with his hands and soon he was relieved to feel his wrists free, his hands automatically coming around to his front, cupping his injury, rubbing gently. Even his touch hurt, but provided some relief at the same time. For a few brief moments he regretted his lot in life, regretting being a man. He wondered how women felt, if they were kicked in the same place, would it have even half the effect. He never wanted to find out. He rolled to his side, his knees still instinctively protecting him while his hands provided back up. He looked up to see Kevin standing over him, waving a gun in the brunet's face, smiling. He forgot about the pain in his upper right leg, even for the briefest of moments.

"Get the fuck up." Kevin ordered as he cocked his weapon threateningly. "And don't try anything or I'll blow your god damn brains out right here."

Starsky struggled to get to his feet, between his painful groin and his again throbbing leg, his body hurt, it ached, every muscle ached down to his bones. He was chilled, yet sweating. His lungs hurt with every breath, yet craved more. He stumbled as he tried to rise, catching his balance shortly before falling back to the ground. He coughed as he wrapped both arms around his chest. It felt good to be able to move his arms again, he was weak and needed the movement to stimulate his circulation. He struggled to control his coughing spasm as he swallowed hard to squelch the irritation that was rising in his throat.

"See, I ain't such a bad guy…" Kevin seethed as he shoved the brunet from behind, pushing him towards the car. "Not like that bitch that you let run away from here." He added as Starsky stumbled forward.

Starsky wondered why he was still alive. Was it because he was a cop? Was it because the kid needed him? Was it because Kevin was just getting careless? Whatever the reason, Starsky wondered how long his luck would hold out. Would it be long enough for Hutch to find him? Where was his partner? He needed his partner, now more than ever…

"You know what, if it weren't for you, I would have done that whore, and slit her throat, just like the rest of them…" Kevin said chillingly calm and without any emotion.

"She woulda still got away, it had nothin' to do with me…an' I'm glad she did." Starsky mumbled.

"Maybe so, but not before I had my chance at her," Kevin remarked, his answer surprising the detective as they continued to slowly make their way to the Thunderbird parked in the driveway. "You made her wanna go…"

Starsky shook his head, not understanding Kevin's ramblings, but deciding it wasn't worth looking for an explanation. Truth was this kid had the upper hand, Starsky knew he had to do something, fast. He was weak and injured and at this point, trying to over power the young man would be a dangerous risk, one he was so sure was worth it at this point.

"Look, where we gonna go next? Everywhere we go, we're gonna have to keep movin', keep runnin'…when is it gonna stop?" Starsky asked, trying his hand at reasoning, knowing that this was probably as dangerous as trying to over power him.

The brunet felt a strong hand on his shoulder, whipping him around, the gun in his face, Kevin's hand shaking. "You wanna know when this will end? When either I'm dead. Or all those assholes out there that think it's cool to drive a fancy red hot rod, tryin' to drag race, or drive with no regard to any other people on the roads, are dead. They cause accidents, they hurt people and then they just continue down the road, like nothin' happened…leaving a kid to sit there, in the mangled heap and watch his parents die…no one comin' back for help, no one givin' a shit about any of them…that's when it is gonna end…"

Starsky thought he saw a hint of remorse in the pale blue eyes of this teenager as he looked deeply into the boy's face.

"What the hell happened to you?" Starsky ask as Kevin's face flushed and he pushed his captive back towards the car. "You know your gonna get caught? Eventually they all get caught. And my partner's out there, he's lookin' for me, and God help you when he finds me."

"Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?" Kevin spewed.

"No." Starsky retorted.

"Well you're getting on my nerves." Kevin gave Starsky a final shove, as he landed against the trunk of the car.

Starsky knew that it was best to say no more, he was lucky to end this conversation without a new knot to his face or head. He shoved both hands deep into his jacket pocket, trying to keep his hands warm. He felt his wallet that Kevin had put back in his left one.

His mind immediately thought about somehow leaving this behind. Someone was sure to find it, he knew that they would find Kristie and she would bring them back here. Hutch would know the wallet was a sign that he was still alive and to keep looking…he remembered that there was a picture inside the brown leather wallet. A picture of the two people he cared most about in the world, a picture of Helen and Hutch together at the department picnic taken last month. He loved that picture, he loved both of them. He wished that he had time to get the photo out of his wallet and take it with him, he needed it, to focus, to hope, to keep faith and feel somehow still connected to the people he had left behind.

Kevin popped open the trunk again, "Get in." He commanded as he took the gun and placed it against Starsky's temple reminding the brunet that he was completely unstable and may just pull the trigger on a whim.

Starsky moved cautiously as he pulled both hands out of his pocket, slyly dropping the wallet under the car as he lifted both hands into the air, above his head, showing Kevin that he was not planning on becoming a threat, he was compliant and planned on remaining that way. Kevin loved being in control.

Starsky limped around as he tried to reposition himself to make it easier for him to climb into the trunk. Kevin gave Starsky one final shove as the brunet fell backwards into the confines of the dark truck. Once in, the lid was closed securely as Kevin gave one more look around the woods. He was going to miss this place, but he knew exactly where he was going to go…

XXXX

Kristie was on the side of the road, she was crying hysterically in the back seat of a marked police cruiser. A female officer made her best attempt to calm the girl and get her to settle down which just seemed to enrage her further.

"You don't understand, he's gonna kill him…we have to go…" She sobbed as she started having a hard time breathing, her anxiety getting the best of her. "Please…you have to…have to listen to me…" She was insistent on taking them back to help the man that tried to save her, she didn't even know his name, but she knew she owed him something.

She kept assuring them that she didn't need to go to the hospital, she just wanted to show them the way back to the cabin. The police on the other hand were trying to make sense of her story, and to make sure that they weren't about to walk in on an ambush.

As other officers arrived on scene, they tried their best to get descriptions of both the victim and the suspect, they need to make sure that if a shootout occurred, they knew who the bad guy was.

The lead officer on the scene, Scott Handley, made sure that he got all of the facts necessary before proceeding. He knew that when he called this into the station every police agency within a 100 mile radius would be notified, their records would be pulled for possible missing persons or kidnap victims.

He left the female officer in the car, in charge of their witness, she did her best to try and calm the girl assuring her that they would indeed catch the man that did this to her. They would also do their very best to save the poor sap that was unfortunate enough to wind up in the murder's trap. Sergeant Handley returned to his car to call in the information he had already collected and then wait. Wait for reinforcements and wait for news on their suspect, and little did he know, the victim as well.

XXXX

Hutch and Helen drove in mostly silence, the way the majority of this trip had been spent. They had decided to find a nicer hotel then the one they had just left. Find a place to stay for the night and get a fresh start in the morning. Helen finally broke the awkward stillness.

"Ken?"

"Yeah?" The weariness was evident in the quietness of his voice.

"Do you hate me?" She asked, her eyes staying focused straight ahead, afraid to meet his stare.

"Hate's a pretty strong word Helen." He tried to avoid the question altogether.

"You know what I mean…I wouldn't blame you if you did you know?" She added.

"Do you mean am I angry with you?" Hutch glanced over at the woman beside him. "Yes, I am angry…do I hate you? No." He snapped quickly.

Helen just solemnly nodded her head as Hutch watched one single tear roll down her cheek.

"Look Helen, I know Starsky loves you with all of his heart, he would give his life for you…can you say the same?" Hutch asked her, his frustration over missing his best friend simmering to a slow boil. "All he wanted to do was love you, protect you…he didn't want to hurt you…but I guess you just couldn't handle, or weren't ready for the kind of love he was ready to give you…I mean think about it Helen…no matter what…when you find that 'perfect' guy…you think it's gonna be any different…you think that that man will be willing to let you go out night after night and risk your life, and sit back and pretend it's okay?"

Helen looked over at Hutch's sympathetic face.

"You think Dave is that easy to live with, that cut and dry? I don't think you know him as well as you think you do. Sometimes, his job came before me, call me selfish, but that's not how I want to live my life." Helen tried to explain, knowing that what she was saying really didn't make any sense, Starsky's love was exactly what she wanted, but she wasn't going to kid herself, in their line of work, it was never going to work out.

"I just don't think you're ready for that kind of love, it has nothing to do with Starsky…" Hutch concluded and the concentrated back on the road ahead of him.

Helen was instantly thankful that the man she loved had such a wise and compassionate friend, with Hutch's help, Starsky was going to be alright, and she realized that the tall blond was correct, maybe she just wasn't ready to be loved that deeply.

Hutch's mind switched out of friend mode and back into detective. He thought about the guy at the hotel, He knew deep down inside that this guy had nothing to do with Starsky's disappearance. He thought back to that evening, they were on the phone together and the all hell must have broke loose for his friend. His heart hurt, he needed to be there to find him, to bring him back to the safety that only Me and Thee provided.

They continued on their path, again in forced silence. The familiar beeping of the radio resonated through the car as Hutch and Helen looked at each other in nervous anticipation.

"_Zebra 3, Zebra 3…I have Captain Dobey requesting an emergency patch through, do you copy?"_

Mildred's voice brought both of them back to the task at hand, and caused their personal feeling to be pushed aside once more. Hutch reached for the mic.

"This is Zebra 3, go ahead Mildred, patch him through." He released the transmit button on the hand piece.

"_Hutch? Dobey here…listen we just got a call, a young girl about an hour, hour and a half from your position…claims she was abducted by a young man, taken to a cabin in the nearby woods, he attempted to attack her…" _

"Cap, we're a little busy here…" Hutch couldn't understand why his Captain was sharing this information with him.

"_Listen Hutch, the girl said that this man had another victim, tied to a tree outside…I think it may be Starsky…"_

Hutch sat there, motionless, trying to absorb what he had just heard…he was beyond tired, but he needed to keep going for Starsky's sake.

"_Did you hear me Hutchinson? This could just be the break we've been waiting for…"_ Dobey informed his officer.

"Yeah Cap, I heard ya'? Give me the address…Helen and I will check it out." He confirmed as he looked over at a hopeful Helen.

XXXX

Sergeant Handley took the report over the radio and made his notations on his small white note pad. After returning the mic to its cradle, he climbed out of his cruiser and called all of his officers over to brief them of the latest information. Once assembled, he began his report. He informed them of the missing officer from Bay City, and that the body in the trunk of the Torino was _not _that of the registered owner, and that Detective was still missing, and presumed kidnapped by the murderer. He needed to get a team together, a team to go back to the cabin and hopefully find the missing officer, still alive, and take the suspect into custody. If they were lucky, the girl would lead them right back to the exact location. If they were really lucky, they would be in time to save a life.

Shortly, they were all packed back inside their police vehicles, following in caravan fashion in the direction that Kristie was leading them.

As he allowed the facts to sink in Handley realized how lucky the girl was, no one had ever escaped or survived his wrath before, but unfortunately he was really losing hope for the detective that the suspect still had.

XXXX

Starsky felt the car slowly rolling to a stop, the motor rumbling as it was shut down, commanded by the driver. He heard the car door open and the slam shut as footsteps approached the back of the car. The key was placed into the lock of the trunk, turned and the lid popped up, only to be held in place by Kevin's hand. He slowly controlled the rise of the trunk as he led with his gun, reaching into the trunk allowing the lid to rise ever-so-slightly.

Starsky once again was faced with looking down the barrel of Kevin's gun as the trunk continued to rise.

"Wallet!" Kevin said, demanding Starsky's money.

The brunet's eyes opened wide as he realized the magnitude of what was about to happen.

"What?" He played dumb, but he knew that Kevin wouldn't allow that to go on for long without getting angry.

"Gimme your fucking wallet asshole." Kevin ordered.

Starsky patted his jacket, pretending to be shocked to find it missing, his hand dug deep inside the pocket, pulling the lining out.

"It's gone." He announced seeing Kevin's face flush in anger. "Musta fell out at the cabin."

Kevin looked around nervously then bent back inside the trunk grabbing a fistful of Starsky's hair. "You think I'm stupid, dontcha? Well, guess what? You'll see soon enough just how smart I am." He said as he slammed the trunk closed, hitting Starsky's head with the lid.

Now in most cases, Starsky would have screamed out, yelled for help, but this time was different, he couldn't risk endangering innocent people's lives just to spare his own. He knew what Kevin was capable of, he'd seen it, he wasn't about to expose the general population to this mad man's wrath, not just to save his life.

Starsky remained in his black abyss as he heard the familiar noise of a convenience store door buzzer signaling the arrival of a customer. Then there was silence…

A loud bang, distinctively recognized by the seasoned officer as a definite gun shot. He heard someone running, the car door opening, slamming once again and the car starting and peeling away quickly. Starsky's stomach tied in knots as he imagined the horrors of what he had just heard. Another innocent person had lost their life, and he did nothing to stop it.

XXXX

Several officers were combing the area, scanning the woods for evidence. Other men were moving in and out of the cabin. Flash bulbs from camera were going off while a flurry of radio activity resonated through the cool dark night.

Hutch and Helen pulled up, well behind the contained areas. In unison, they got out of the car, closing the door, making it sound like only one door closed. They glanced at each other nervously. It truly looked like a crime scene, possibly a murder scene. They had no idea what they were about to be told as Sergeant Handley approached them both.

"You must be Detectives Hutchinson and Davidson…I'm Sergeant Handley." He introduced himself as he held out his hand.

Hutch greeted him first and then moved aside for Helen. "What ya' got?" Hutch cut right to the chase, swallowing hard, his stomach again knotting in nervous anticipation. He didn't see a coroner's van, so he felt a little more confident.

"Well, this is where the young lady over there," he motioned to Kristie who was standing near the tree Starsky was tied to, "said the suspect had brought her and tried to attack her. She states that he had another victim tied to the tree over there, a man in his thirties, dark curly hair."

"Starsky." Hutch whispered.

Handley held out a brown leather wallet, handing it over to Hutch. "I thought you might want to look at this Detective, we found it over in the driveway." He said as the tall blond took it from the Sergeant. "I'm afraid your friend may not be as lucky as the girl over there…we have already collect evidence of blood in and around the area, she stated that he was in pretty bad shape."

Hutch kept his mouth shut, not wanting to engage in a conversation of the chances of finding his partner alive, he just walked straight over to Kristie.

Helen on the other hand decided to let this officer know that even though they were police officers, a little optimism on their part would be gratefully appreciated.

Hutch approached the visibly shaken girl as he nodded to the female officer with her, to give them a moment alone. He stood close to her, put his arm on her shoulder and spoke as if he was talking to his own sister.

"How you holdin' up? Can I get you anything?" He offered as she looked up at him with pleading dark brown eyes, he read her desire to have all this behind her, or better yet, make it all go away, like it never happened.

"I…I…I'm okkkay…" She was trembling.

Hutch immediately took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, rubbing them vigorously to try and stimulate heat.

"T…thanks." She lowered her gaze to the ground at her feet.

"Listen, I need to ask you a few questions, they're very important, so I need you to think real hard." Hutch turned her slightly until she looked back into his eyes, making sure he had her full attention.

"But I already told them everything I know." She said as she started to walk away.

"I know you did, but if you don't mind, I'd like you to tell me again." Hutch coaxed her as she nodded in agreement.

"I was really hoping he was still here, I wanted to help him…" She informed the blond.

"I need you to tell me what kind of condition was he in, how badly was he hurt?" Hutch asked, wanting and needing details.

"I don't know…I mean…he was awake and talkin'…he tried to help me, but he was all tied up…" She recounted the scene in her mind.

"Was he bleeding?" Hutch pushed for more details.

"Yeah he was, his leg…the right one, I think…looked like he had bled a lot as a matter of fact…" She thought for a moment. "But it looked like it had stopped for the most part…you know…but he was sweating real bad too…looked real pale…" She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry he wasn't here, I really wanted to help…" She locked eyes once again with the tall blond who appreciated all the information.

"You did just fine honey." He put his arm on her shoulder. "You did help him…"

Hutch took in a deep whiff through his nostrils; he looked around in circles, inhaling over and over. His eyes were drawn over closer to the tree; he bent down and touched the ground, bringing his fingers up in front of his face. They were brown, moist with fluid, probably blood mixed with the dirt, raising them to his face he sniffed sharply and then looked up at Kristie.

"Gasoline." The fear again seizing his heart as he rose and rushed back to Handley's side.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one, and nothing. The OC's are ours and the idea is loosely based on a movie called 'The hitcher', no infringement on the copyright is intended. The names have been changed to protect the innocent, namely, me!**

**Author's Note: This story is being written with the help of a couple of very important people to me. Thank you Eli for your contributions and encouragement, also written with the constant help of Brook, (she is, and always will be my sounding board.)**

**Red**

**Chapter Nine**

Starsky could tell that they were off the paved road, the potholes and dips that the tires of the car were hitting were ruthless, his head went from hitting the truck lid, to crashing into the floor with in seconds. He couldn't see where they were headed, so he had no idea what to prepare for.

The car finally stopped thrashing around as the engine was killed. Soon the trunk had been opened and Kevin once again stood over Starsky's injured body. The brunet shivered uncontrollably as Kevin reached in, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and tugging him out of his dark confines. He panted and huffed as he tried to move and maneuver his way out of the small space.

Once completely out of the car, Kevin shoved Starsky, bending him over the trunk, one hand on his neck, the other shoving the gun into the base of his neck, "Hands!" Kevin commanded as Starsky obediently put both wrists behind him, waiting for the cold steel of the cuffs to once again confine him.

"Kevin, you have to stop this…don't you think enough people have been hurt?" Starsky said calmly and soothingly as Kevin completed the securing of his wrists once again.

"Shut up!" Kevin demanded. "You don't have any idea what hurt really is…try being thrown in an' out of foster homes, having your foster parents only have you there for the money the government gives them…throwing you out of the house from sunrise to sunset with a jug of water and a cheese sandwich, telling you that you had better not come back until it's dark…having to eat, shit and sleep in the bushes…all the while the social workers telling you how lucky you are to have a family to care for you…"

"Kevin, I can help you, listen…" The brunet's words were cut off by a smack to the back of the head. "What happened to you wasn't fair, but…"

"I said shut up!" His voice was shaking as he jerked Starsky up and started pushing him further into the woods, towards a dark cavern nestled deep inside the barely traveled paths.

The cave that they entered was damp and musty. The rock walls reflected the moisture that drained from above. In the middle of the cave, the ground was wet as steady drips fell from the ceiling of the cavern. Kevin shoved Starsky as he limped and stumbled, unable to keep his balance, he fell to the floor below him. The ground was thankfully soft as his knees dug into the sand. Over to the left side was a fire ring, one obviously built by whoever frequented this spot. Kevin immediately walked over and through a lit box of matched into the ring as the fire roared to life on command.

"You really think that I'm dumb, just like everyone else…they all underestimate me…" Kevin spewed. "I know what you did back there, leavin' your wallet behind…look around, Pig…you really think you're getting' outta here?" He taunted the brunet.

Starsky rose straight up, he looked around, he hated the woods and he hated the dark. He was convinced that he was going to hate this place more then Dobey's cabin up at Pine Lake. The small space warmed and lit up as the fire roared. The heat felt good, the fumes made him nauseous. He wasn't sure which was worse.

He could still smell the faint odor of gasoline that rose from his clothes, he worried about igniting into a ball of fire so he did his best to stay clear of the flames, backing up little by little until his back hit the far side of the cave. Kevin approached him, grabbing him by the neck and bending him forward. He grabbed his wrists and lifted them slightly, securing them to an iron eyelet that had been secured into the wall of rock with two metal loops, and the cuffs already restraining him. Resting as best he could on his knees, Kevin moved around him, bending over and removing the belt from around the brunet's injured thigh. Kevin removed the still bloody knife from his back pocket, the one he must have used on the poor man at the gas station. Without a word, he started cutting off Starsky's beloved, brown leather jacket. Once he had removed the coat completely, he threw it into the fire as the gas fumes ignited and it went up in ball of flames.

"Kevin, you don't need to do this, I ain't goin' nowhere…" Starsky said his mouth dry and his voice rough. "Even if I did get away, where would I go?"

Without warning, Kevin retracted his right fist and flung it forward, connecting brutally with Starsky's upper right leg, and right in the center on his wound. Starsky leaned forward, all the wind knocked from his lungs as he gasped and nearly vomited at his captor's feet. He panted as he tried to ride the wave of pain as it crested and then ebbed back to an acceptable level.

"I'll show all of you, you'll see…" Kevin raised the belt in his right hand, high above his head and brought it down cruelly across Starsky's chest.

The brunet allowed a muffled groan to escape his lips as his head tilted forward, willing the pain away. Before he could prepare himself, the next strike landed at his side, his flesh burning instantly. He had no where to go, no way to hide. His hands were cuffed behind him, and his body was, for the most part, exposed to the evil man in front of him. The only part on him that was hidden, were his shins that were tucked safely below him. He panted heavily as he tried to gain his composure. He was struck across the upper back, his groan turning to a loud scream, his panting increasing. He could feel the perspiration building up on his face as it dripped from the ringlets of his hair.

"My foster parents used to call this 'therapy'." Kevin informed Starsky calmly as he struck again. "You think it's helpin' you any?"

"P…p…please Kevin…stop…" Starsky begged, something he was not a custom to doing.

"They said that I caused my parents to die, I was a bad kid…" his voice cracked, the pain just beginning to come to the surface. He hit his prisoner again with his leather strap, striking him across the upper arm. "This is what happens to bad kids…" He struck again, almost sobbing as he brought his arm back to his side. "You think I'm a bad kid?" He asked, waiting for Starsky to lift his head.

"No." The brunet gasped, having no strength to expound further, his head was spinning, and he knew he was going to pass out soon if Kevin continued. He hoped he would pass out soon if Kevin continued. "Please…"

"You're just saying that, you're just like the rest of them…" Kevin swung again, this time the buckle cutting into his upper arm, "I think it's time…" Kevin turned and started to walk away.

"T…time?" Starsky stuttered.

"Time for you to die…" Kevin disappeared out of the cave as the brunet allowed his pain to take over and he sobbed, he sobbed in pain, fear, and deep sadness.

Starsky heard the car start up and the vehicle pull away as it rumbled down the road. He had no idea if he had seen the last of him, the last of anyone. He may have been left there to die, slowly and painfully…alone…in the dark…as the fire in the fire ring slowly flickered to an end…

XXXX

Hutch was speaking with Sergeant Handley as Helen approached them, Hutch turning to greet her.

"You get anything out of her?" The tall blond asked as Handley retreated to speak with his officers.

"She gave me a pretty good description of the suspect, his name's Kevin…" She began to inform him of her findings. "He's between 5' 11" and 6'1", reddish brown hair, very light blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, and a yellow sweat shirt, with a tan wind breaker. His skin is pale in color, slight freckling across the bridge of his nose…she said he reminded her of a grown up Opie Taylor from the Andy Griffith show…she trusted him…thought he was a nice guy…"

Hutch smiled, "Guess that will teach her to be more careful." He quipped as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to force the pounding in his temples away. "That's probably what Starsk thought too, look where that got 'im. Good thing is, he's getting sloppy, leaving too many witnesses and clues behind, he's bound to fuck up soon…"

"I hope that it's soon enough." Helen looked off into the distance, "I hope we're not too late."

Hutch sighed heavily, sharing the same fear but not wanting to speak it out loud. "Well we got a lead on the car they are in, a red Thunderbird," he lifted his pocket notebook in front of Helen's gaze. "Even got the license number…we're getting close."

"I hope so Hutch, I really do." She replied as she moved back to Hutch's beat up car, opening the passenger door.

Sergeant Handley ran back up to the tall blond detective as he seemed about to burst. "We have another killing, not too far from here…a small store I think it was a 7-11. The clerk was shot at point blank range; witnesses saw a red car leaving the scene."

Hutch's eyes lit up as Handley handed a piece of paper with the address and directions already written down on them.

"He appears to have gone over the deep end, doesn't care who or where he is killing, or who sees him." Handley continued as Hutch realized the gravity of his words. The suspect was getting sloppy, desperate, and unpredictable. It seemed as if he wanted to get caught, which meant he really had nothing left to lose.

As he approached his LTD, Helen was just walking away as she looked up at him.

"Get in." He said more as a request, but to an outsider it probably sounded like an order.

"Whatcha got?" She asked without breaking stride as she climbed in his vehicle.

Hutch got into the driver side as he filled her in on the latest developments. They were both wiped out and hadn't really had a break since they left Bay City. The exhaustion was becoming very evident on their worn, tired faces, but now their bodies were driven once again, a new destination, a new clue…a new hope…

XXXX

Starsky knelt on the floor of the cave, bent forward enough for his forehead to be touching the damp ground. He was panting heavily as he attempted to will the searing, burning pain that seeped from every open welt on his body. His wrists were still bound behind him as the muscles in his shoulders cramped in pain and the inability to move or stretch out. He felt feverish, his lungs hurt to breathe, but at the same time he was thankful for that pain. It meant he was still alive. He tried to rise up, to get comfortable, it was impossible. Kevin had managed to truss his wrists to where they were positioned halfway up his back so there was no way to move back and sit against the rock wall. His only option was to remain in the extremely uncomfortable position he was in, bent forward, his head against the ground.

He thought about Hutch, he tried to will him to find him. His mind wandered to Helen, he saw in his mind's eye, her beautiful smile, he heard her laughter as he remembered the times they shared, the good times. He refused to allow the bad times to enter his mind. He didn't know if he was going to get out of this and he was going to be damned if he was going to spend the last hours of his life focusing on the bad times he shared with the woman he loved.

There weren't any sounds around him; the two things that he hated most, silence and darkness were slowly closing in. He prayed that Kevin would come back for him, that he wasn't going to be left there to die alone, without Hutch. The brunet wasn't sure which was going to be more painful, Kevin's return or never seeing his partner again.

He gasped in anger as he tried to control his emotions which were running rampant, realizing the terrible wheezing sounds that were now coming with each breath he took.

"Come on Hutch, you gotta hurry." He pled as he softly sobbed, in exhaustion, fear, pain and just plain sorrow. He prayed, and that was something this stubborn brunet didn't too often.

XXXX

Kevin walked into the crowded, smoke filled bar, the ambiance of the place quickly washing over him. He needed this, a night to himself, a night on the town. For just this one night he would forget about his quest, his lot in life to make the other's pay. This night would be spent selfishly, on himself and his needs. Tomorrow was another day, a new day to find more violators that needed to be shown the error of their ways, that needed to repent and pay for their criminal acts. Kevin saw himself has judge, jury and most importantly, executioner.

He did this mostly for his father, the man that took so long to die, that continued to promise that 11 year old boy, so many years ago, that everything would be okay. Well things weren't okay, and they never would be…never again.

He swaggered up to the bar, finding himself a seat next to a very well endowed blond who made it a point to look at him, and then raise her nose at him and look away. Maybe tonight wouldn't be as peaceful as he had hoped, he could already feel his anger slowly begin to rise as he wondered what made this bitch next to him think that she was any better than he was…he figured that he would just have to set her straight.

"What'll it be?" Kevin was snapped out of his self induced meditation as he looked up to see a very large man poised behind the bar, a white towel thrown over his shoulder as Kevin studied him intently. "You gotta problem kid? I asked what ya' want. I ain't got all day…" He snapped as Kevin's inner anger started to spark.

"Budweiser." He retorted quickly avoiding any small talk, in a hurry to drink the alcohol

that would hopefully calm his nerves and soothe his irritation, "and a shot of bourbon." He added to his order, he needed a lot of calming.

XXXX

Within 40 minutes Helen and Hutch were pulling up in front of the 7-11, most of the action had already died down, and several emergency vehicles had already left the scene. The convenience store still sorted the familiar yellow crime scene tape as the two detectives got out of their car and headed inside.

Hutch was approached by the officer in charge of the scene who greeted him immediately. "Are you Detective Hutchinson?" He asked as he pulled out his notepad.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Sergeant Handley told me to be expecting you, he told me to give you our full cooperation…I'm Detective Lucien." He offered his hand which Hutch shook.

"I appreciate the help, this is Detective Davidson," he introduced Helen with a gesture of his hand.

After all the necessary introductions were made, they moved around the crime scene, the body had already been removed, but the nauseating evidence was left behind, the outline of where the body had been, together with the pool of blood that had washed across the floor of the store.

Lucien filled both officers in on all of the forensic evidence, "No sign of struggle, all the money had been taken from the register, victim had one gun shot wound to the upper chest. Two separate eye witnesses heard the shot and saw a red thunderbird leaving the scene. One suspect spotted in the vehicle, heading west bound on I-80."

"I wanna talk to the witnesses." Hutch informed Lucien who just looked back quizzically at the tall blond.

"We took their complete statements, I have them here," he handed Hutch a few notebook size pieces of papers, "as you can imagine, they were pretty shook up, so we sent them home, they'll come by the precinct tomorrow to sign their affidavits…I really don't think it is necessary to interview them any further."

Hutch's head shot up, the anger in his eyes piercing the other officer's gaze, "Is this is what you call full cooperation?" He snapped as Helen moved closer to his side, her arm reaching out for his and squeezing it tightly. "I said I want to speak with the witnesses myself, so I suggest you get their behinds back here, now!"

"Ken…" Helen tried to ease the blonde's anger, "its okay…I'm sure Detective Lucien here, will be happy to call back the witnesses…isn't that right detective?" Helen posed as she raised her eyebrow at the nervous officer.

Lucien looked at Hutch and saw the fear, anger and weariness that was evident on the man's face. He thought about what he was going through; to lose your partner had to be the single most difficult thing for a police officer to go through. Many officer's never recovered from that type of loss, they couldn't or wouldn't allow themselves to be partnered with anyone else, for some reason they would feel unfaithful to their other half, and from the looks of it, this detective before him, was going to be no exception.

"I'll see what I can do." He offered.

"You just do that." Hutch fumed as Lucien left to talk with his other officers.

Helen looked up at Hutch's exhausted face. "It's gonna be alright, Ken…we're going to find him, I know we are." She tried to reassure him.

Hutch drew his hand down the entire length of his face sighing heavily; He was tired, worried and mad. He blamed everyone for what has happened to the man he has come to feel like a brother to, Helen for breaking up with him in the first place, starting this nightmare. Himself for allowing Starsky to just take off when he was upset, his mind on other things besides his own well being, having his guard down. And even the dark haired man he was so worried about, he was angry that Starsky could allow himself to get into a situation like this, to be so preoccupied with emotions that he wasn't paying attention to something that was right in front of him…it suddenly hit him that his relationship with Helen would have never worked out, not if it helped cause something like this. They were both in a very difficult line of work and didn't have the luxury of allowing personal feelings or emotions to get in their way. This is exactly what Helen was talking about, their relationship was a dangerous one, and now he realized why.

"I sure hope so, Helen." Hutch stated as he turned away from her, "Look, I want you to know that I don't blame you for what's happened. It's not your fault." The hint of fondness in his voice touched her as he looked over his shoulder back at her.

"Well I appreciate that vote of confidence, but it doesn't matter much 'cause I blame me for it." Her voice cracked slightly as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Dave took off because I hurt him, he was mad at me…if I hadn't said those things to him, he would still be in Bay City, with you watching his back," she couldn't help but smile at the thought over them all safely back home, everything back to the way it was, "where he should be…you were right, I don't think I'm ready to be loved like that…" She wrapped her arms around herself as a sudden chill washed over her, "I just need to know he's okay." Her voice trailed off.

The tables had turned so quickly that Hutch now found himself comforting her, "Me too."

Their thoughts were interrupted by Detective Lucien who was rushing up to them speaking far too fast.

"They've found him…" He blurted out causing Hutch and Helen's hearts to skip a beat.

"Starsky?" Hutch said in almost a gasp, not knowing what would come next…

"No, the suspect, Kevin…he was spotted driving the Thunderbird, he's at a bar about 15 minutes from here…I have officers surrounding the place." Lucien explained as Hutch started for his car with Helen right behind him.

"No one makes a move until I get there!" Hutch ordered as he swung open the rusty door of his car, "We take him alive, no matter what, you got me?" He jumped behind the wheel, started the car and pulled away, almost before Helen had a chance climb in herself, her door closing from the force of acceleration.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one, and nothing. The OC's are ours and the idea is loosely based on a movie called 'The hitcher', no infringement on the copyright is intended. The names have been changed to protect the innocent, namely, me!**

**Author's Note: This story is being written with the help of a couple of very important people to me. Thank you Eli for your contributions and encouragement, also written with the constant help of Brook, (she is, and always will be my sounding board.)**

**Red**

**Chapter Ten**

Kevin sat there, nursing his second beer that had followed two shots of bourbon. His nerves were settling as he felt a little more comfortable with his surroundings. He leaned towards the blond woman next to him as he decided to see if he could convince her to leave with him. His sexual desires had gone unfulfilled thanks to that annoyance of a brunet that he had left behind in the cold damp cave to die.

"So what's a hot little number like you doing here alone?" He asked as he raised his frosty glass to his lips, taking a generous swig, and then placing it back down on the counter with a _clink. _

"Tryin' to get some time alone." She retorted sharply as Kevin inhaled quickly to her hurtful words.

"Well, if you asked me, I don't think someone like you should ever be left alone." He responded.

"Who asked you?" She kept her gaze straight ahead, never looking over at the object of her irritation.

Kevin's knuckle whitened as he tightened his grip around his glass, she was going to be sorry for those unkind things she said to him. He really wished that people would be careful; it wasn't his fault they asked to be killed. He took in a deep breath, trying to still his urges, both sexual and animalistic, the urge to kill, the feeling he got that he just wanted to slice her throat and let her bleed to death right there on the counter, listening to the gargling gasps of her final breaths as her life literally flowed from her body across the counter top as several people looked on, impressed with the power that Kevin held in his hand, the ability to play God and determine one's fate…in an instant. It was a gift the he didn't take lightly; he was blessed to be given the power of deciding one's mortality, and he did it without feeling guilty or remorse, the ability of righting someone else's wrongs, and doing it swiftly. He could feel his excitement grow as the anticipation of another payback approached.

"You gotta name?" Kevin tried in vain to continue this conversation.

"Yeah, I do, as I'm sure you do too, doesn't mean I wanna share it with you." She snapped sharply as she rose from the bar stool and walked across the bar.

Kevin turned in his seat, placing his back against the counter as he rested both elbows on it. His mind wandered back to that terrible night nearly a decade ago, the night he lost his parents…

_The family was driving through the curvy mountainous roads, the radio was playing loudly as his mother sang along. He sat in the back seat, sprawled out and relaxed, he loved the sound of his mother's voice, she was a beautiful singer, both he and his father thought so. It was dark and Kevin occasionally caught the flash on the headlights from oncoming traffic cause shadows to dance across the car's interior. They drove for what seemed like hours. Propping himself up in the back seat, Kevin could she the reflection of his father's eyes in the rearview mirror, as the headlights coming from behind illuminated them, the pale blue orbs almost glowing. Even from the back seat he could see the fear in his father's glance as he watched the approaching car move closer and closer, his eyes shifting from the road in front of him to the mirror. _

"_What in the hell is this guy doing?" He tried to say quietly to his mother in the front seat, but Kevin made out every word. _

"_John, slow down, let him pass." His mother pled with her husband._

_Kevin made out the fear in her unsteady voice as he turned to watch the high beam headlights close in from behind. Even as a child of 11, he knew something was wrong, the car behind them was menacing, the engine rumbling low, yet powerfully. He couldn't make out the faces in the car because of the bright reflection of their headlights caused him to squint in a painful vision. _

_His father eased the care over to the side of the road carefully, the dangerous mountain roads had cliff like drop offs on either side. The car from behind gunned the monstrous engine as it changed lanes, moving into oncoming traffic line as it attempted to pass them. As it pulled up beside the family car, Kevin saw the bright, shiny candy apple red paint job, and the polished chrome of the muscle car. The man in the passenger seat was roaring with laughter as the windows of the two cars met. He looked over and locked eyes with the terrified boy as he flipped him off, metaphorically slapping the boy across the face. The face forever etched in Kevin's mind, the curly haired brunet man who sat in the passenger's seat, laughed as he threw his head back against the seat of the car, slapping the driver on the shoulder and pointing forward. The car accelerated as Kevin felt his dad slowing down to allow them room to pass. _

"_John, they're scaring me, pull over." Kevin's mom pled. _

"_I can't there's no room." _

_Kevin could here the fear in his father's trembling voice, something he had never heard before. The car they were in swerved from side to side, jerking violently as Kevin watched the other vehicle try to push them off the road. When Kevin's father slowed down, so did they, if he sped up the other car matched the movements. Last thing Kevin remembered was his mother's blood curdling scream and his father shout out the most vile curse words he had ever heard as the car seemed to fly from the paved road…_

Kevin was snapped back to reality as he received a tap on the shoulder, he turned quickly to see the bartender again giving him an irritated look.

"I said, do you wanna 'nother beer?" He apparently upset with having to repeat himself.

"Sure, sure." He said as he placed his empty glass on the bar counter.

Kevin went back to watching the woman who had just shunned him as she danced with other men in the place, his anger brewing, increasing with every second that passed.

XXXX

Starsky must have fallen asleep, but for how long he wasn't sure…he blinked his eyes, they stung from the sweat that was pouring off his forehead into his eyes. He was grateful for the time he had, the relief from pain, no matter how brief it was. He tried once again as the burn shot through his shoulders, he moved slowly, stretching himself and pulling against his restraints, trying to work the spasms and aches out of his body as much as possible. He took in a deep breath as he realized that his lungs were of more concern to him then his other injuries, he heard the wheeze and rattle that indicated the fluid building up, making it more and more difficult to inhale. His body convulsed into a fit of coughing as he felt the mucous rise from his lungs and he spat it clear of his own personal space.

He heard noises in the dark as he attempted to sit up slightly, his eyes darting around his temporary housing. He watched in the dark as small furry rodents scurried along the walls of the cave. He thought about how nice it was not to be alone, even company of the rodent variety was company. He smiled as his eyes had adjusted to the light enough where he could see two rats, working together to search the small cave for any food droppings, finding some by the fire ring. The worked as a team, in silent communication, each knowing what the other was doing, they reminded him of he and Hutch as they stayed put, sharing the tiny morsels they had found. He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, his throat dry as he tried desperately to create enough saliva to moisten his tongue and rid himself of the sandpaper that had invaded his oral cavity.

He worried…worried about Hutch and how he was going to take his death. He wanted so much for Hutch to know that it was okay, that he needed to go on and not grieve his loss. He thought about Helen, he knew that she would assume responsibility for this tragic turn of events. He hated the thought about her thinking that his demise was in direct correlation with her actions. He loved her with all his heart, but he knew that what she had said just two, or was it three, nights ago was true. They could never be together, not in this lifetime, but who knows maybe the next. His mind was racing about everyone he cared for, and then he stop, his heart jumping as he thought about his mother. What would this do to her, would Nicky be around to help her through this? Who would call her and give her the news? Dobey? Hutch?

Thinking like this was not a good sign, he was giving up, residing to the fact that this could and probably would be the end of him. He had to stop thinking like this, he had to continue to fight with everything he had in him. He took as deep of breath as he was capable of and started anew. He pulled again against his wrists, gritting his teeth together to try and fight against the pain as well. Maybe if he just pulled a little harder, his restraints would give free. He relaxed momentarily and then with a loud grunt he pulled hard, as hard as he was currently capable of.

Nothing…

He bent forward again, panting and gasping for air, maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all, he thought as he felt the blood trickling from his wrists…

XXXX

Hutch pulled his car up quietly behind the building across the street; several other cars were hidden by the large brick warehouse. The police had set up a small command center there where they would direct all of their officers from. Currently they had several officers surrounding the exits, and two plain clothes detectives on the inside, providing surveillance of sorts.

Hutch and Helen both approached the senior officer on scene as he gave them a quick recap, nothing had really changed, suspect was still inside, the red Thunderbird sat ominously out in front of the establishment, almost taunting them to come and get him, a dare if you will.

They knew that he appeared to be alone, so Starsky was not with him, both of them felt a touch of despair as they worried about the chances they had at finding him alive were dwindling, they also knew that their best chance was to get Kevin to talk.

Captain Robert Owen explained the plan. They were about to enter the establishment and take Kevin out, by force if necessary.

"With all due respect Sir, do you really think that is the best way to handle this situation?" Hutch asked.

"You gotta better idea?" Owen questioned the detective.

"I do." Helen blurted out, earning her a quizzical look from Hutch.

"You do?" The blond furrowed his brow at her, having a bad feeling that gripped his throat.

"I think our best bet is to get him to talk, have him tell us where Dave is or what he's done to him." She explained.

"And just how do you plan on accomplishing that?" Captain Owen asked her, intrigued where this was heading.

"Bait." She stated as a matter of fact as Hutch looked at her and instantly shook his head, knowing what she was thinking without her even saying it.

"No way!" He snapped as he moved to her side. "It's too dangerous."

"Ken, you got a better idea?" She asked, her eyes searching for his, "Look, if we just take him into custody, he's never gonna tell us where Dave is an' you know that…" She paused briefly before continuing, "…if he is still alive, then time is of the essence and I think we need to get him to lead us back to him…I think I can get him to do that better then you could…besides, if he went after Kristie, I think I could get him to go after me, maybe even taking me back to wherever in the hell he's got Dave…"

Hutch knew she was right, the best shot they had was to get him to take them to his partner. Alive or dead, Hutch needed to find him.

"Helen, I don't think you should do this…" Hutch locked eyes with her.

"It's my fault he's there in the first place; it's the least I can do…" She spat as she moved towards the Captain in charge. "Have you gotta wire? I could wear one and you guys will be right behind me the whole way." She persuaded him.

"Yeah, we got one, but you really sure you want to do this? Our department can't be held responsible…" He began before Hutch interrupted him.

"Don't worry, you won't be, you can call Cap'n Dobey with BCPD Metro division, I'm sure he'll give the green light…" He explained as Owen headed for his car, "Helen, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Hutch took her by the elbow and led her away, making sure that they had at least a little privacy. "You don't have to do this, ya' know?"

"That's where you're wrong," She stated as she reached up and touched Hutch's cheek. "This is exactly what I have to do; he'd do the same for either one of us, now wouldn't he?" She patted his face then dropped her hand and followed the Captain to get hooked up with the wire.

Hutch sighed heavily as he looked up at the sky, "Auh Starsk, where the hell are you?" He didn't like where this was headed, and yet he felt helpless to stop it, this was the best shot they had.

The tall blond detective decided that if Helen was going to risk her life to find Starsky, then he wanted to be in charge of her safety. He knew that Starsky wouldn't have it any other way.

XXXX

Inside the crowded bar, the noise level rose as Kevin sat there watching the woman on the dance floor, she danced flirtatiously as she did the bump with two other men, on either side of her. Kevin could feel his anger rising from deep within himself as he felt his face flush.

He concentrated on her, his full attention given to the woman. The music and noise echoed in the background. Several people passed in front of him, but he only paid attention to her.

The officers that had been inside, moved outside and told both Hutch and Helen where the suspect was located inside, Hutch was able to enter the bar, and locate the suspect sitting at the bar, without him so much as glancing in his direction. The tall blond detective was able to get himself in prime position to watch Helen approach the suspect, he sat and waited.

A waitress approached him and took his drink order, one beer, in the bottle. Helen entered the bar before she returned with his refreshment as Hutch suddenly had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Some of the crime scene photos that he had seen and Kristie's testimony proved that this man was definitely sick and needed help. He thought about Helen being with this man, alone…if Starsky was still alive, he was going to kill him for allowing Helen to do something so dangerous. He said a silent prayer as he watched her saddle up to the bar, sitting in the chair next to Kevin.

At first she sat with her back to him, pretending not to notice as she ordered a pina colada. Kevin looked over at her briefly, immediately taking notice. He forgot about the one on the dance floor and decided to set his sights on something new, Helen. He turned around as the bartender brought her the drink as he raised his hand in the air, indicating that he was offering to pay for it.

Helen smiled at him and thanked him as she lifted her glass and seductively took the straw between her lips.

"That's mighty nice of you." She said as she batted her long dark lashes at him.

"My pleasure." He hissed as he lifted his glass to toast her.

Even though he wasn't very attractive, Helen didn't find him homely either, she wondered how he wound up so angry and violent. Hutch watched the interaction as it caused his skin to crawl, even from across the room. He had to control himself to keep from bolting out of his chair and rushing at this barbarian and ripping his head off.

"What's your name, sugar?" He asked as Helen cringed slightly.

Helen hated being called 'sugar' or 'sweetie', it was almost an insult to her independence. It took her a long time to teach Starsky that even though he may have meant it affectionately, she preferred to be called Helen, she did however allow him the luxury of calling her 'honey', but that was as far as her tolerance would allow him to go. She found the typical pet names patronizing and demeaning.

"Helen, Helen Davidson. You?" She took a subtle deep breath as she waited for an answer.

"Kevin…"

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard his name, knowing it was him anyways, but hearing him speak it was something she wasn't prepared for.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doin' here all alone?" He questioned as he leaned in towards her, causing Hutch to sit on the edge of his chair.

He had no idea how he was going to be able to let her go with him, by herself, without back up. He swallowed hard as he tried to push his hatred and fear deep back inside of him as he watched the scene unfold.

"Big fight with my boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend, so I walked out!" She answered him as she smiled coyly. "He's gotta learn he can't be treatin' me like shit an' expect me to sit home waitin' for him…you know what I mean?"

"I sure do!" He licked his lips as he watched her take another long drink off her pina colada. He watched her throat as he could swear he saw the smooth cold fluid making its way down her neck, into her chest and then into her stomach. He caught himself staring at her body, longing and yearning to touch her, and feel her, right there in the bar. He snapped himself out of it as he continued their conversation. "So you up for a little fun tonight?"

"Depends on what your idea of fun is…" She teased as she giggled.

Helen was in her element, Hutch noticed how well she played 'the part'. She seemed to be more comfortable undercover, then she was in her own skin. She was damn good at her job and Hutch saw that. It scared him; she was too good for her own safety. Kevin was falling for it, hook line and sinker. He was all over her, touching her legs and thighs as they talked and joked around. Hutch stood up, thinking about calling this off, something just didn't feel right. Captain Robert Owen approached the detective, seeing his apprehension; he joined him at the table pretending to be just a friend he was meeting up with.

"Sit down detective; remember this is what we want to happen?" He reminded the tall blond as Hutch sighed heavily and sat back down, pretending to be joined by a long lost friend.

"This is what _you _want to happen, not me." Hutch protested.

"Look, you wanna find your partner right?" Owen asked him as Hutch shot him a glaring gaze. "This is your best bet and hers too!"

Kevin was enjoying Helen's company, it was refreshing to feel like someone actually wanted to be with him, he wasn't forcing her to. They made small talk as he told Helen that he was 24 and just graduated from college with a degree in business. He was in town on his way through, heading to a seminar on corporate enhancing. He was an entrepreneur, wanting to start his own multi million dollar company. Helen was impressed by how old he sounded and how mature he came across. He could tell that she wanted him and he definitely didn't want to disappoint her.

Hutch watched as Kevin leaned forward, whispered something in her ear and she nodded in agreement. He reached into his pocket and drew out several bills, throwing them on the counter as he extended his hand to her. They both stood and for the briefest of moments, Hutch thought they were headed for the dance floor. His heart sank as they both changed direction and headed for the exit.

The tall blond jumped from his seat, wanting to stop this from going any further.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one, and nothing. The OC's are ours and the idea is loosely based on a movie called 'The hitcher', no infringement on the copyright is intended. The names have been changed to protect the innocent, namely, me!**

**Author's Note: This story is being written with the help of a couple of very important people to me. Thank you Eli for your contributions and encouragement, also written with the constant help of Brook, (she is, and always will be my sounding board.)**

_**Warning: This chapter deals slightly with a sexual assault…if you are sensitive to that subject, please don't read further. It is not graphic and isn't completed, but it is implied…**_

**Red**

**Chapter Eleven**

Once Helen and Kevin were out of sight, Hutch made a quick lunge for the exit. Captain Owen stood and stopped the tall blond with a firm hand on his chest. "You can't do this Hutchinson. You're gonna blow it, an' I can't let that happen!" Owens argued. "If you bust this up now, you could put her in even more danger, now I suggest that you just cool your jets and let us take it from here."

"Look Sir, if my partner is still alive, which I believe he is, and she goes forward with this, an' something happens to her, you're a goner, mark my words, 'cause it ain't gonna be me coming after you, you got that?" Hutch warned the man as he pushed by him. "Oh, and by the way," he turned back around to face the officer, "There is no chance in hell, that I am going to sit back and 'cool my jets'" He insisted as he moved past him towards the exit, "Someone has to watch her back!"

"Look, Hutchinson!" Captain Owen shouted, stopping Hutch in his tracks. "I get the feeling that there is no way I'm gonna talk you into taking a back seat in this case, so I think we need to work together, not against each other." Owen explained. "Instead of having several cars following the suspect's vehicle, how about you, me and two other officer follow. We will carry the receiver with us and keep the other officers apprised of the situation."

Hutch thought for about a half a second before nodding his head in agreement, "Let's move out."

With that the tall blond turned on his heels and headed out the door. He spotted Helen getting into the Red Thunderbird with the suspect and had to fight to control the urge to run after her.

As they made their way across the street and behind the building to a congregation of vehicles, Hutch looked to Owen for direction, "Who's car?" He asked.

The Captain looked at the choices he had and then back up at the visting detective. "I think we should take your car." He said as they headed towards the battered LTD, "There's no way in hell that guy is gonna mistake this piece of shit for a car belonging to one of Bay City's finest." He taunted as the two other officers chosen to join them snorted in laughter, all three of them earning an incredulous glare from Hutch.

They all climbed into their new undercover vehicle as Hutch prepared himself to follow the suspect's car.

XXXX

Helen sat in the passenger seat; she watched as Kevin closed her door and moved around to the driver's seat of the Thunderbird. She couldn't help but notice the small blood stains on the seat underneath her. She nervously looked around and saw Hutch coming out of the bar several yards away. She was snapped back into the here and now as Kevin shut the driver's door, grabbed her by the upper thigh, squeezing tightly. He smiled and released her as he started the car.

"Scoot on over sweetie, I'm cold and need some warmin' up…" He seethed as she reluctantly did as he asked, her stomach contents lurching upward in revolt.

His left hand was on the steering wheel while his right arm stretched out behind her, wrapping around her shoulders, pulling her even closer to him. Looking over his shoulder he pulled out of the parking lot and on to the road, heading into the mountains.

Hutch's car pulled out inconspicuously behind the Thunderbird as Hutch made sure to keep a safe distance. He had a lot of experience in tailing a suspect, and was thrilled that this time he wasn't in his partner's flamboyant Torino, that in itself, should make this a lot easier.

"_Scoot on over sweetie, I'm cold and need some warmin' up…" _Hutch heard Kevin say through the one way radio Captain Owen was holding in his hand. The blond felt the small knot in his stomach begin to swell, something was definitely wrong, he felt it in his gut and he learned a long time ago to trust that instinct. He knew that when he found Starsky he would have a lot of explaining to do. He would cross that bridge when he came to it, hoping more importantly that he would be given that opportunity sometime soon.

The palm of Kevin's hand rubbed and massaged Helen's shoulder and upper arm as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge. His arm altered its position so he had better access to her chest. She tried to keep from allowing her whole body to start shaking involuntarily. His groping hand made its way from her shoulder, to her neck, and then down to her chest. A sudden fear struck Helen as she reached for his hand nervously.

"Whatsa matter baby? I thought you were up for some fun tonight?" Kevin said, a little surprised by her sudden movement.

"Well I am," she smiled at him, "but not right here in the car…Where we heading anyways?"

"We can always start it here and end it at my place up in the woods…" Kevin hissed…"You're not a tease are you? Cause God knows, I hate teases…"

Hutch groaned as he heard the conversation that was going on in the car ahead of them. He knew that Helen was wearing a wire and if he kept groping her like this, there was a good chance that he was going to find it. No sooner had that thought crossed his mind, before he heard what he feared most…

"What the fuck is this? You're a fucking cop!" Kevin shouted as Hutch looked at Owen, his foot hitting the accelerator as his heart jumped into his throat.

"God Damn it! No!" The blond shouted at no one in particular.

He heard Helen pleading with the deranged man, "No, Kevin listen…you gotta listen to me…we can help…"

Hutch heard a sickening thud and then silence, with the exception of some heavy breathing. Helen had stopped speaking in mid sentence as Hutch feared for her life. Why had she quit speaking…so abruptly…?

"Oh God…" Hutch gasped as he tightened his grip on the wheel of his car. "I never should have let her do this…" He spat as he hit the steering wheel with the palm of his hand, feeling the instant bruising.

XXXX

Kevin held a handful of Helen's blond tresses in his fist as her head had been rammed into the dash board, instantly knocking her unconscious. He pulled her still form back into the seat as he saw the blood trickling down the center of her forehead.

_Red blood…_He thought as he felt his excitement grow, he loved the color red, it had so many emotions…pain, anger, love, passion…No other color expressed so much, and one emotion inevitably led to the others…all from the color _RED…_If you just think about it, what other color in the spectrum had as many personalities as this one? Black would always be black, dark, solemn, lonely. White was always white, free of emotion, crisp, clean, bright. But _Red…_now there was a color that could fool and confuse even the smartest of men. If you were angry, you 'saw red'…if you were in love, red represented that love. Red was the color worn by Noblemen throughout time, it was a color of power and respect; Red was also the color of Satan himself.

XXXX

Hutch waited as he saw the tail lights of the Thunderbird disappear into the distance. The engine of that car was no match for Hutch's LTD. He knew that if it came down to a chase, his best bet was for the Thunderbird to crash.

The blond heard Kevin beginning to speak as he could tell from the rustling noises that the wires Helen had been wearing were being manipulated.

"I know you cops are following me, but if you want her to stay alive, then I suggest you back the fuck off…" He said quietly and eerily calmly.

Hutch took his foot off the accelerator slightly. Even if he had attempted to chase them down, the other car was much faster and he stood no chance against it. The knot in his stomach growing tighter and tighter until he felt like it controlled him.

"He's gettin' away…" Hutch mumbled as he stared straight ahead.

"Let 'em go for now…" Owen said, earning him an angry stare from Hutch.

XXXX

Starsky had managed to twist himself onto his side as he tried to get more comfortable. He had briefly fallen asleep, or passed out, he wasn't exactly sure, nor did he care, he just welcomed the relief. The noise outside the cavern woke him up, his heart jumping as he heard the rumbling of the Thunderbird as it rolled back up. His body tensed up in instinct as his muscle screamed at him for even the slightest actions.

He fought against his pain as he struggled to get his knees back underneath him, he wanted be able to face his kidnapper and not look defeated as he laid on his side. The defiant brunet managed to move himself into the upright position shortly before he saw the shadows dancing around the entrance of the cave, the only light provided by the nearly full moon outside.

His eyes opened wide as he realized that Kevin wasn't alone, he was struggling with something or someone. He felt the adrenaline surge through his veins as his heart rate increased, he thought about Kristie and prayed that he didn't find the poor girl. He realized that sub consciously he was holding his breath as he heard the footsteps getting closer and closer.

Kevin entered the cave, his back towards Starsky who could tell that he was carrying someone.

"I brought you some company…figure you cops could die together…" Kevin spat as he literally dropped the figure to the floor with a violent thud, Starsky hearing a bone, probably an arm, snapping from the impact.

Starsky blinked heavily as he tried desperately to clear the sweat that was dripping from his forehead into his eyes, attempting to clear his vision and get a good look at the poor soul lying in a heap on the sandy ground. He could tell from the petite form that the person was a female, and Kevin had said a fellow officer. He wondered how Kevin was able to over power a trained police officer, female or not. How did this man fool her into trusting him like Starsky had done? It was those damn deadly innocent looks, the boy next door quality that Kevin definitely possessed.

Kevin moved towards the fire ring, repositioning the partially burnt pieces of wood, and moving outside to collect more. Starsky watched as the motionless woman's figure as she lay face down in the dirt, something about her silhouette seemed vaguely familiar. The cave was still fairly dark with only minimal rays of light entering the opening. Kevin rushed back in with an armful of wood in one hand and some lighter fluid in the other. Throwing the wood into the fire pit, he frantically doused the pile with the igniting liquid as he reached deep into his pocket and withdrew a book of matches.

The woman moved, moaning softly, Starsky worrying about her condition.

Kevin tossed several lit matches into the ring as the fire roared to life at his command.

The female victim cried out as she regained consciousness, Starsky wanted to help her, to comfort her. He knew she must be in pain, and he knew that this man probably wasn't finished tormenting his newest prey. She slowly rolled to her side, cursing as her right arm grabbed for her left, pulling it closer to her body. As her face became visible to the brunet detective, his heart stopped…

"_Helen………!" _He shouted out as Kevin's head snapped up in attention.

"You know this bitch?" He said just before roaring into a fit of laughter as Starsky's face had lost all color that was left in ti.

XXXX

Hutch had pulled to the side of the road, his fear and anger rising quickly to an uncontrollable level.

"They stopped moving." One of the officers in the back seat stated causing Hutch to look back.

"We got 'em." Owen remarked as he smiled and took out a black box with a red beeping light.

"What the hell did you do?" Hutch asked hopefully.

"We put a locating device on his car." Owen explained as hope crept its way back into Hutch's soul. "Head north." He instructed pointing ahead of them, as the blond dropped the car into drive and peeled onto the road, tires spinning and screeching, leaving a plume of smoke in its path.

XXXX

Starsky felt like he had been punched in the stomach, he was gasping to catch his breath, the fear in his eyes making them wide and wild as his gaze shifted nervously between Kevin and Helen.

"Oh dear God, no…Helen…talk to me honey…" Starsky pled as he pulled against his restraints again.

"This is my lucky day…" Kevin interrupted as he stood in front of Starsky, looking down at him.

"Dave?" Helens voice was shaky and weak.

"I'm here honey, I'm here…" He tried his best to comfort her from across the cave. He looked up at Kevin, tears filling his eyes. "D…don't do this, please don't hurt her…I…I need her." He looked back down at Helen, "It's okay baby, I'm here…you're gonna be okay…"

"You really believe what this idiot tells you Helen? You really think this is gonna be okay." Kevin turned and walked towards her.

"No…no…no…" Starsky chanted, feeling reality slipping from his grasp. The woman he loved was about to die, and he was about to watch… "No…" He said again. "Honey, its okay, honey you hear me?" His voice rising slightly as his anger and frustration of being so helpless began to take its toll. "Helen, you hear me? You hear me? I love you honey…I'm here…" He watched Kevin kneel next to her as the red haired boy looked over his shoulder at Starsky, smiling broadly. "Don't do this…for the love of God…don't do this…please…I swear, I'll get you outta here, just don't fucking touch her." He began sobbing, as he felt his emotions taking control of him, his body shook.

"You love her?" Kevin asked, surprised that he should be so lucky as to get, not only a woman that the brunet knew, but one that he loved. This game was far more satisfying then he thought it was going to be. "You love her?" He looked back at her, his hand gently brushing against her cheek, almost tenderly, "I can see why David…she's one fine piece of ass," he stated, calm and envious, almost complimentary.

"Don't touch her, I swear, I'll kill you…don't fucking touch her you bastard!" Starsky shouted at the top of his lungs, his face deep red in anger and rage. The veins in his neck bulging as he fought harder and harder against the restraints that bound him.

Kevin brought his hand up high over his head, snapping it backwards, striking her harshly across the right cheek. Helen didn't scream out, she didn't want to scare Starsky. She wanted to yell, and scream, but she stayed quiet for him.

"_Helen!" _Starsky spouted.

"It's ok Dave, its okay…please…don't watch this Dave…please…I love you too." She said as her voice cracked.

Kevin reached down with both hands and ripped open her shirt, just like he had done to Kristie. It excited the man to realize that he was going to destroy this couple, both mentally and then physically. He would take Helen while the man she loved watched on; helpless to stop…He was once again holding their fate in his hands. Their destiny was up to him, his excitement grew.

Kevin threw his body on top of hers as she couldn't help but scream in agony as he landed on her arm. Kevin groaned and moaned as her pain added to his pleasure.

"_Helen!_ No…dammit no…you motherfucker, get off her…son of a bitch…I am going to kill you…_Helen…_ Baby…please its okay…." His stomach lurched as the contents rose, burning the back of his throat as he swallowed them back into place.

"Dave…I'm sorry…" She tried to fight with everything she had, but her arm injury, coupled with the blow she had taken to her head, left made her attempts futile. She writhed and pushed and kicked as best she could, but Kevin's larger body had her pinned to the ground.

"Don't be sorry honey, please, don't be sorry." Starsky pled as Kevin looked sideways at him.

"Don't worry David, she's gonna love this." Kevin said as he returned his attention to the blond beneath him, his mouth claiming hers as he muffled screams tried desperately to break free.

Kevin screamed out as he drew back, his hand dabbing his lip, pulling it back and looking at the red fluid that was present. She had bit him.

Starsky felt a sense of pride swelling inside him at the spunk that woman had, she wasn't going to go down without a fight, and he loved that, reminded him of himself. His eyes opened wide as he looked on…

"_Noooooo!"_ He shouted out as he pulled against his restraints trying his hardest to break free.

Kevin raised his closed fist, his lips pursed together in rage as he let his arm fly forward, connecting with Helen's cheek, her head snapping to the side as her eyes rolling to the back of her head and then slowly closing. Starsky was grateful that she lost consciousness; he didn't even want to be awake for what was yet to come.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one, and nothing. The OC's are ours and the idea is loosely based on a movie called 'The hitcher', no infringement on the copyright is intended. The names have been changed to protect the innocent, namely, me!**

**Author's Note: This story is being written with the help of a couple of very important people to me. Thank you Eli for your contributions and encouragement, also written with the constant help of Brook, (she is, and always will be my sounding board.)**

_**Warning: This chapter deals slightly with a sexual assault…if you are sensitive to that subject, please don't read further. It is not graphic and isn't completed, but it is implied…**_

**Red**

**Chapter Twelve**

Starsky pulled hard against his restraints as Kevin wiped the blood from his lip with the sleeve of his shirt, looking at it once again and then turning his attention back to the unconscious woman that lay underneath him.

Starsky felt paralyzed with fear, his chest tightened in anticipation as he came to the realization that he was absolutely helpless to stop what was happening right before his eyes.

"Leave her alone!" Starsky shouted his voice hoarse, "Get off of her, you son of a bitch!"

He had just about given up hope and came to terms with the fact that both he and Helen would most likely die, right here in the cold, dark cavern together.

"Kevin, listen…please. You gotta listen to me…" He tried to stop his voice from shaking as he lowered his tone.

Kevin smiled at the brunet as it seemed to excite him even more to have this audience.

Before Starsky could think of the next thing to say, a form rushed into the cave, grabbing Kevin by the collar, lifting him up off the female detective.

"Hutch!" Starsky shouted out.

"You motherfucker!" Hutch yelled at Kevin as he lifted him to his feet spinning him around, and cold cocking him square across the left side of his jaw sending him reeling.

Kevin stumbled several times before catching his footing underneath him and propelling himself back at the tall blond, grabbing him around the waist, shoving him up against the rock wall behind him. Hutch clasped both hands together and brought them down between Kevin's shoulder blades, knocking the red head to his knees. Before the criminal could react, the blond grabbed both of his shoulders and brought his knee up, connecting with Kevin's face, knocking him backwards, his eyes rolling back as he landed with a heavy thud, flat on his back. The two other officers that accompanied Hutch rushed into the cave to assist the impulsive tall Nordic.

"H…Hutch…" Starsky gasped as he settled back down on his haunches and waited for his friend.

Hutch took one large step over the suspect as he rushed to Starsky's side, his hands and eyes quickly scanning his friend for injuries. "Ah Buddy, you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked as he looked behind him

"Help Helen…" Starsky pled as he wearily let his head fall forward.

Hutch looked up at the two detectives that had already secured the suspect. "Help him." He instructed the younger one as they changed positions. Him coming to Starsky's aide as Hutch moved to the unconscious Helen, kneeling next to her, gently brushing her hair from her face as he checked for injuries.

"Get an ambulance up here!" Hutch ordered the second officer, who rushed out of the cave to have Captain Owen call for the appropriate support. He could hear the sirens of back up that they had requested, blaring in the distance.

He noticed the large goose egg on the front of her forehead as he gently examined and felt the rest of her scalp for other head injuries. She moaned slightly as he brushed against her arm.

"I think it's broke." He heard Starsky say from behind him as they attempted to release him from his restraints. "Her arm, I think Kevin broke it."

Hutch took off his jacket and laid it across her chest, covering her exposed flesh as he then returned his attention to her arm. He heard his partner break into a fit of coughing as he turned to look at him, concern washing over his face.

"Hey Buddy, you okay?" He asked as he started to move towards his friend just as his wrists were freed and he fell forward into Hutch's arms.

"M'fine…What about her…" He asked as he moved on his knees, closer to her. "She okay?"

"She's pretty banged up, but she's gonna be fine." Hutch tried to reassure his partner.

Starsky carefully pulled his injured body up next to her as he moved his hands closer, afraid to actually touch her. Out of the corner of his eye, Hutch saw the glance that Starsky gave Kevin, who was just beginning to come around.

Helen moaned again…the brunet looking at her, his face pale and tired as his eyes were fixated on the woman before him.

"Helen honey…" He whispered as he licked his lips before continuing. "It's me Dave, its okay babe, I'm here…you're gonna be fine…you hear me?" His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he closed his eyes tightly, fighting his own pain and his own exhaustion.

Kevin was lifted up off the floor and pulled back against the wall of the cave as he became fully conscious, his nose bleeding and deformed, obviously broken by the blonde's knee. Hutch watched the suspect with one eye as he put a comforting hand on Starsky's shoulder, squeezing gently, showing his support.

Starsky looked at the bloody lip and the bruised forehead, Helen moved slightly as Hutch's jacket slipped down just a little, revealing, both finger marks and bruising by her neck and on her chest. He felt the anger inside him slowly start the long journey upward, growing in strength as it traveled. He gently touched her arm as she whined quietly, her face contorting in pain, her brow furrowing. He could feel the broken bone, under his delicate finger tips as he glided over her skin.

"How far d'he get Starsk?" Hutch asked with quiet understanding of what his partner must be going through.

"Far enough," he whispered at a barely audible level, the growing, growling bear inside of him waking up as he became numb to his own aches and pains. "Far enough."

"Ah Buddy, I am so sorry." Hutch tried to show his honest sorrow for the incredible pain he was going through. "It's okay…it's over…" The blond whispered.

"No its not, its not over for her, an' it ain't over for me…" Starsky said through pursed lips as his rage got the better of him and he lunged at the red head against the wall.

All Hutch saw was a blur that used to be his partner, next thing he knew Starsky was on top of Kevin, he had lost all control. He was punching Kevin in the side of the head, the chest, the stomach, anyplace he could. In all of their years together, Hutch had never seen Starsky lose such control, to go off the deep end, to pummel a restrained prisoner that was helpless to defend himself. Hutch heard was a series of obscenities flying from the brunet's lips, some he could make out, some that sounded like another language altogether.

"You son of a bitch…! Why…? God damn you…! You coulda killed her…!" The words were spewing from Starsky's mouth as he felt two strong hands pulling him off the shocked man, who was now bleeding worse then before.

Next thing he knew he found himself staring into the icy blue eyes of his best friend. Hutch's brow furrowed, increasing his already deepened crease in his brow as he stared intently back at the brunet.

"Dammit Starsk, get a hold of yourself. You're not gonna help Helen like this. She needs you right now, I need you right now." The blond pled with his friend. "Stay with us here, okay?

Starsky's eyes slowly showed the resolve that Hutch had hoped for, the understanding and the willingness to take care of the task at hand. Seeing to it that Helen was taken care of, and being there for her. Kevin would get his punishments through the justice system, in time. The brunet weakly reached up and placed a hand on his partner's chest, patting it feebly as Hutch placed his hand around his friends neck and pulled him forward, allowing his forehead to rest against his chest as Hutch's other hand rubbed Starsky's back, comforting him and reassuring him at the same time.

"Atta boy." Hutch said as they both moved back to Helen's side.

The emergency vehicles were arriving on scene and at first, by the looks of all three people; they weren't sure who was most critical. Starsky was up and moving around, so they moved on to Helen and Kevin. Although Kevin was beaten pretty badly, he would survive, so both paramedics concentrated on Helen and her injuries. They splinted her arm, and started an IV as she started to moan and come around. Starsky stood back, keeping her in plain view, but giving the medics room to work. As soon as she started to stir, he was on the ground at her side, Hutch standing right over him.

"_Dave…" _She groaned weakly as her hand came up searching for his.

He clasped it tightly and brought it to his chest. "I'm here honey, I'm here." He said flashing his famous lopsided grin that always seemed to melt her heart.

"_You okay?" _She asked, the pang that struck his heart shocking him.

"I'm fine, more worried about you than anything…" He stroked her hair affectionately.

He felt her whole body tense up as she rode the wave of pain that washed over her, Starsky looked up at the medic tending her. "Can't you do something for her? Give her something for the pain? Anything?" Starsky begged in such a way that it actually frightened the man.

"Sir, she's had a substantial head injury, we have to be extremely careful what kind of medications are introduced into her system." The young sandy blond paramedic did his best to explain, hoping that the temperamental brunet would keep his cool. He had already seen what he had done to the other patient they were working on outside.

He returned his attention to her, "It s'okay Helen, you're gonna be fine…just gotta get you to the hospital…'kay?" He said as his hand stroked hers.

Hutch wasn't surprised that Starsky's first concern was Helen, he knew that his friend needed to make sure she was okay before he would allow them to look at him.

Both paramedics finished stabilizing her and then called for the gurney to be brought into the small space. They asked both Starsky and Hutch to wait outside while they transferred the patient onto the stretcher. Hutch walked his friend out to the LTD as Starsky leaned back against it, one of the other officers bringing the brunet a bottle of water to sip on. Hutch finally saw how exhausted his partner looked, how much he had aged in just a few short days.

"You alright?" Hutch asked, looking up through his brow at the man.

"I will be…" Starsky assured him, "I will be, just as soon as she gets to the hospital an' I know she's gonna be okay."

Hutch observed his friend's facial expression, his leg was obviously bothering him, he was pale and sweating. His hands trembled as he struggled to take a drink from the bottle without spilling it. Hutch reached out to help him stabilize his hand. Starsky took a slow, long swallow and then locked eyes with his partner.

"Thanks." Was all he said, and yet it said so much. In their own form of communication, it said thanks for being there, thanks for saving me, thanks for being my best friend.

"I shouldn't of let her do it, Starsk, I'm sorry." Hutch said as he moved next to the brunet, leaning against the car beside him.

"You couldn't of stopped her, even if you wanted to. Trust me, I know…" Starsky responded as he sighed heavily, his legs feeling weak.

The medics were escorting Helen, strapped to the stretcher, out of the cave's entrance and towards the ambulance. Starsky stood as he swayed back and forth from the sudden movement. Hutch placed his hand on the small of his partner's back, supportively. "Easy there Gordo." He joked as they both paused, allowing Starsky to regain his balance.

Before long, Starsky was at Helen's side as the carried her to the large ambulance. The lifted her into the rig as Starsky instructed them in every movement, how to lift, when to lift. He constantly reminded them to be careful as they patiently let him think he was helping.

"We'll be right behind you." Starsky informed them as he backed up to give them room to close the doors. His knees buckled as he almost hit the ground, his leg finally giving out as he cursed in pain.

"I'm following them, you're going with them, they need to take a look at you Buddy." Hutch informed his friend as one of the paramedics jumped out of the ambulance to look at the injured officer.

"Let's get you loaded up Sir, looks like you can use some IV fluids and some meds yourself." The young man said as he hooked Starsky's arm around his shoulder, Hutch taking a position on the other side and they both worked together to lift him up and inside which suited him just fine. He really didn't want to be separated form her again so soon.

Hutch watched the look in his partner's eyes, he'd seen it before. He knew that deep down inside, the curly haired detective was hoping for reconciliation with the woman he loved, but he also knew that Helen had made up her mind, and he didn't think that she had any plans of getting back together, no matter how much she cared about him. Hutch also knew that Starsky had just taken this whole trip to try and get away and clear his head, recover from his devastating break up and now this. He once again saw hope in those indigo blue orbs. He hated what his friend was about to go through, but he knew that no matter what, he would make sure that he was there for him. He wasn't going leave him, not this time, nor was he going to let the brunet leave his sight.

Hutch rushed to his car and climbed behind the wheel, starting the engine immediately. He positioned his car, prepared to follow the ambulance, not letting it out of his sight. He had finally found the most important person in his life, and he was ready to follow him out of the mountains and out of the hell that he had endured. He picked up his radio and requested a patch through to Captain Dobey so he could apprise him of the situation.

Dobey informed Hutch that he was sending up two men to take depositions from both of his officers as well as to help Hutch out with any red tape. He would expedite the process of getting all three detectives back into Bay City as soon as possible. He would also see to it that the calls were made, and everyone was updated on the situation. The only thing Hutch had to concentrate on was Starsky and Helen.

The tall blond followed the ambulance to the hospital. He parked and rushed inside to the emergency room, demanding to see his friend. It was all the poor candy striper could do to keep the anxious friend in the waiting room; she almost called security when reasoning fell short.

Starsky watched as they worked on Helen in the bed next to him. They tried to close the curtain between them to ensure privacy, but both patients asked that it be left open. They wanted at least the little bit of contact to be in tact.

Several nurses worked on Starsky, starting IV's, taking vital signs, and administering much needed fluids into hi system.

Helen was taken away briefly for x-rays, both of her arm and of her head. The pictures showed no fracture of her skull, but a definite one to her left forearm. The break to her arm was a clean break, requiring no surgery, but casting to hold her arm in place as the bones healed. The doctors were certain that she had suffered a concussion from the blow to her head, so pain medications were administered at a cautious level. She and Starsky continued light hearted banter back and forth as he tried to keep her mind off of the team working around her. He talked about her hard head _and _her big heart as she smiled and nodded, joining in occasionally in the conversation, between bouts of pain that flowed through her. They both avoided the conversation that they needed to have most. That would wait till later when they could be alone.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one, and nothing. The OC's are ours and the idea is loosely based on a movie called 'The hitcher', no infringement on the copyright is intended. The names have been changed to protect the innocent, namely, me!**

**Author's Note: This is the end of a long and fun journey. I have enjoyed this story immensely and I thank all of you that have read it and/or taken the time to comment on it. It has been a hell of a ride… Thank you Eli for your contributions and encouragement, also written with the constant help of Brook, (she is, and always will be my sounding board.)**

**Epilogue**

Starsky sat by her bed watching her sleep, listening to every breath, moan and sigh that she made. He held her hand and stroked her arm, wanting her to know that he was there. God, she was beautiful, he loved just about everything about her, except the fact that he almost lost her, if she wasn't a cop, she'd be perfect. Helen blinked her eyes wearily as Starsky straightened his posture in anticipation of her waking up.

She opened her eyes as he allowed her a few seconds for her to adjust to the light in the room. Flashing her a crooked smile kissing the back of the hand he was holding.

"Hey beautiful…" He said gently as she smiled back at him.

"Hey yourself…" Her voice was rough and her mouth dry.

"How ya' feeling?"

"M'okay…you?" She asked noticing that he was sitting in a wheelchair.

"I'm good, doc says I should be ready to go dancing in no time…" He chuckled. "Care ta' join me?"

She sighed heavily, "I don't think I'll be up to that anytime soon." She said as she turned her head to the side.

"You in pain? I can call the nurse and getcha somethin'…" He offered as she turned back to face him.

"No Dave, I'm fine, really…" She said hesitantly.

Starsky could feel the heavy aura as it blanketed the room, the tension between them so thick you could slice it with a knife. He decided to try and lighten the mood.

"Wanna check out my scar?" He winked at her, causing her to allow a smile to wash over her face unintentionally. He was cute, there was no denying that.

"Dave…we need to talk…" There they were, the words he knew were coming but wanted to avoid.

He knew what she wanted to say, and he knew it was going to hurt.

"I know we do Helen, no matter what, I want you to know that I will always care about you…but I was thinking about us…and I just don't see how…" His voice started to waiver, "…it's ever gonna work between us…I mean, you're great at your job, but I really don't want the woman I love, chasing after bad guys, risking her life day in an' day out…" He turned his wheelchair around as he used his hands on the large wheels to move him back and forth around the room, Helen laid there and let him speak; she knew exactly what he was doing. "…Now don't get me wrong…I love you with all my heart…but I want to have kids someday…an' I don't want their mother to be puttin' herself in danger…I mean the kids are gonna need their Ma around…at home when the get outta school…that sort of stuff..." His back was to her, he inhaled deeply trying to keep his composure as he drew his hand down the entire length of his face and then turned around placing both hands on the wheels once again, looking into her dark brown eyes that were filling with moisture as he broke up with her, saving her the pain of having to do it. "I really hope you understand, honey…" He said as he wheeled himself towars her bed.

Helen nodded deeply as she bit her bottom lip, trying to keep from allowing the pain she felt to release itself through her full blown tears…both emotional and physical. She knew why he was doing this, not because he wanted to break up, but because he didn't want her to have to. Even at a time like this, he was still putting her first and that tore her apart. Truth was, she _did _love him, loved him with everything she had, that is why it made this even more painful. He wheeled up closer to her bedside as he reached out and took her hand in his.

"Dave, I'm sorry…" She sobbed.

"It's okay, I understand…and you know what?" He said as he fought to keep his own emotions in check, his Adam 's apple bobbing up and down as he nearly lost it. "You're probably right…we're making the right decision here…" He winked at her as one single tear broke free and trailed down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away, "I'll be seeing you around." He said as he turned the chair around to face Hutch coming through the door.

"Hold the door would you Blondie." Starsky asked as he hurried through it and down the hall as Hutch watched him pass.

The Nordic looked back at Helen as he held a bouquet of flowers in one hand and the door in the other. "Am I interrupting?" He asked as Helen broke into a full fledge cry and Hutch approached her bedside, the door slowly coming to a close behind him.

XXXX

Starsky and Hutch were back at the brunet's apartment, Starsky having his leg propped up on the coffee table as Hutch took care of his partner, setting a glass of water with in reaching distance of his friend, strategically placing the bottles of pain pills next to it.

"Ya' know, you really don't need to hover over me like a mother hen, Hutch." Starsky grumbled as his mood appeared somber and conflicted.

"I know that, but I promised both Dobey and the docs at the hospital, that I take care of you. That's the only way they agreed to release you today, an' you know it." Hutch rebutted.

Starsky paused for a moment and then sighed heavily as he thumbed his nose, "Is that the only people you promised?" He asked.

Hutch stopped running about and came over to the couch and sat next to his best friend, "No it isn't the only people I promised," he mocked Starsky's words, "I promised Helen too that I would look out for you, make sure you're okay…" He said as Starsky could hear the sadness in Hutch's voice. "Besides, I kinda like it being 'Me and Thee' again, don't you?"

Starsky snorted in a forced laughter as he nodded his head. After a long uncomfortable silence, he finally spoke.

"I loved her Hutch, I still do." He let his head fall back to rest on the edge of the couch as he stared at the ceiling.

"I know you do Buddy, but sometimes…it just isn't enough." Hutch told his partner as his hand reached up and grabbed his shoulder supportively, squeezing gently.

"So when is it supposed to stop hurting?" Starsky swallowed hard.

"I'm not sure it ever does." The blond replied honestly. "But if it'll make you feel any better…" Hutch began as Starsky held on to his every word, waiting for his wisdom and advice, "I'll let you drive my car…" Hutch said as he burst out laughing, remembering the time that his friend used that line on him, trying to ease his pain after losing someone he cared about deeply.

Starsky too, joined in with a fit of laughter of his own that were mixed with gentle, undetectable sobs as his Adam's apple pounced up and down and he bit his bottom lip. He was thankful to have such a wonderful friend in his life that was there through thick and thin, no matter what. He just hoped that Helen would be satisfied and okay with the decision she made. He truly wished for her happiness in everything she did, and that maybe one day they could get past the initial pain and remain lifelong friends, even if she was a cop…

Kevin was found not guilty by reason of insanity and institutionalized at Cabrillo State until the professionals there deemed him fit to re-enter society, if ever. At first Hutch was upset by the verdict until, at further research, he had found out that criminals found not guilty by reason of insanity, often spent more time in a mental hospital, then they would have spent in prison if found guilty. For this reason, both Starsky and Hutch doubted that Kevin would ever see freedom again.

The End


End file.
